


Kuran Family Drama and Love

by nursal1060



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Abduction, Anger, Blood, Blood Drinking, Bruises, Children, Cross Academy, Danger, Depression, Drama, Drama & Romance, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Family Drama, Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Half-Siblings, Hate to Love, Illegal marriage, Illegitimacy, Injury, KanaZero, Lies, Love/Hate, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, OC characters, OC children - Freeform, OC siblings, Post Mpreg, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Punishment, Rape, Rescue, Same-Sex Marriage, Self-Blame, Self-Harm, Seme zero, Sibling Incest, Smoking, Tears, Teen Pregnancy, Threats of Violence, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans, Twins, Uke Kaname, Underage Smoking, Vampire Council - Freeform, Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning, Vampire yaoi, Vampires, Voyeurism, Wedding Night, Weddings, Yaoi, evil siblings, labor, mpreg baby, same-sex parents, trans siblings, twin vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:36:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7943236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all starts when Kaname and Zero have a rather odd and violent fight. A pregnant Kaname and a wedding causes more drama for the Kuran lineage...but brings with it so much happiness.<br/>(Mpreg, explicit content starting at the beginning and continues throughout, non-con elements, smut, delicious yaoi, and a ton of Kuran OCs! OCs all belong to me! Enjoy!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dangerous Blood and Pregnancies

**Author's Note:**

> Very old story kanazero fic I wrote! Please do not complain about the grammar and the wording, I know it's not the best!  
> Leave a comment? A Kudo? I appreciate them X3  
> Reuploaded from my Deviantart account under the series name "Kanazero DHI" (originally started on 06/26/2012)

Kaname POV:

That prefect just kept disobeying me, the one with the silver hair. We can all smell his vampire blood, and yet he denies every last drop of it. Moreover…he drinks my sister's blood. Yuuki doesn't know that she's my sister, and a Pureblooded Kuran.  
I feel a strange feeling in my chest when I'm with that other prefect, Zero Kiryuu. His cold demeanor and saddened eyes, everything drew me in. That's why he's in my room right now. He's asleep after our last encounter.  
It hurts like hell, the bullet he got in my arm. He's the one who got inside my body and raped me in his blind anger. He's the reason why I feel so sick. I turn my arm at a strange angle as it begins to burn to ashes. Before my fingers burn away, I manage to twist the bullet, pull it out and drop it onto the counter. I sponge up the blood and get dressed for sleep. I'll need to get my uniform mended…and I'm not attending class today. Zero is asleep on my bed, so I lie down on the couch and stare at his face.

Zero POV:

I remember raping Kaname Kuran…he cried silently and pretended like he'd been raped before. But as I burrowed deeper into his body, his tears began showing up faster. He'd managed to turn the tide and get me out of him. That's when I shot him in the arm. After that, I think he made me fall asleep. I don't remember why I was so angry to rape him. Maybe it was Yuuki…it always is.  
When I open my eyes, its past midnight. I try to make sense of my surroundings. I realize that it's Kuran's room. I pat my hip and realize…Bloody Rose isn't there. That b*stard took my weapon! I look around until I notice another body…it's Kaname Kuran himself. Staring at me in the face.  
I ask angrily, "Where's Bloody Rose?"  
Kaname's face stayed calm, "It's a danger to the Night Class, so I put it away."  
I'm fuming inside as I demand, "Why am I here?"  
Kaname sits up, "YOU raped me in this room. Why would I let you leave so quickly?"  
I stand up, enraged, "Give me Bloody Rose."  
Kaname stood, "Threatening me, are you? Are you so afraid that you can't beat me without your precious Bloody Rose gun?" That's when we flew at each other.

Kaname POV:

Our fight lasted for a good ten minutes. My forehead has a gash in it, my arm is still in pain, my shirt is torn above the chest with some claw marks on my chest and a large bruise on my cheek where he punched me repeatedly. But I did much more damage to Zero. His entire chest is bloody, he has two bruises on his face, a few scars on his arms, his lip is bleeding, I cut his right knee and he's lying on my couch. He made a dent in my wall. He's asleep again…luckily, he missed my stomach. Seriously…something's up with my body.  
I hear knocking, "Kaname?" I recognize the voice, it's Takuma Ichijou, he's my childhood friend.  
I call to him, "Come on in." I think he could smell my blood and hear the ruckus from the school. I sit on the bed as he enters, realizing that he's not alone. Along with him are the two biggest of my supporters, Hanabusa Aido and Ruka Souen.  
Takuma stared at my bruised face, "We could hear the fighting from the classroom. When we smelled the blood, we came running."  
Ruka glanced at Zero, "I'll never forgive him for hurting Kaname-Sama!" She rushed at Zero.  
Aido held he back, "Stop Ruka! We don't even know the situation!"  
Takuma noticed the arm that 1 had around my belly, "Kaname, a moment please."  
I went to the bathroom with him, with the giant hole in its wall, "Ruka, Aido, watch Zero. Alert me if he awakens."  
They said in harmony, "Yes Kaname-Sama."  
Takuma asked me, "What's wrong Kaname? You're walking with a limp and you have an arm around your stomach. What did Zero do to you?"  
I shook my head, "I'm fine. I need you…to take me to the Headmaster."

Headmaster Cross looked at Kaname with surprise, "Did my idiotic son do this?"  
Kaname nodded, "But I did worst to your son."  
Headmaster Cross chuckled, "I see…so what did he do now?" I let it all out, in front of Takuma and the Headmaster.  
Takuma gasped, "He did what?!"  
Headmaster Cross shook his head, "And the way you're walking makes it look like you're in pain."  
I lowered my gaze, "That's the least of my worries." I could feel something else in my stomach. I had a bad feeling about what would happen next.

Kaname POV:

The Headmaster gave me a new uniform and asked, "Are you sure you still want to attend class? You'll cause a stir in the state you're in." My injuries had begun to heal and I was starting to feel better. I was informed that Kiryuu had returned to his prefect duties. Takuma was helping with some of Yuuki's cream concealer to make the bruise on my face look less noticeable.  
I nodded, "If I don't, the whole Night Class will get into trouble, they always do when I leave."  
Headmaster Cross nodded, "Alright. Takuma, escort him so it looks like he had a reason for leaving."  
Takuma nodded, "Yes. Let's go Kaname."

Zero POV:

I sat on the second floor balcony, staring at the night class. Kaname Kuran hadn't arrived yet, and the class was becoming squirrelly. In this confusion, I just wanted to swoop in with Bloody Rose and kill them all. But I know that I'd be put to death, like what happened in Hio Shizuka's case.  
My face was still very swollen on the right cheek. The left one was less noticeable. The bleeding had just stopped enough so that I wouldn't bleed through my uniform. It turns out that Bloody Rose was on Kaname's bathroom counter. I took it when I came back out here. My right knee is still healing. Luckily, I can heal ninety percent of my injuries before class tomorrow.  
"Zero! Zero!" Oh no…here comes Yuuki. Headmaster Cross calls us his children, even though I don't acknowledge it. So, in reality, she's like a sister. I don't want her to see my face she'll worry.  
She came up behind me, "I finally found you Zero! Where have you been these last two hours? Sleeping, I bet!"  
I had decided not to look into her face, "I was in the Night Class Dorm. It was important business."  
Yuuki began to worry, "Are you okay Zero? You sound really upset."  
I snapped, "I am! And it's all his fault!" in my blind rage, I turned to face Yuuki, who gasped as she saw the bruises on my cheeks.  
Yuuki gasped, "Kaname…did this to you?"  
I could see her tears…I'd do anything to stop her tears; I told her, "I threw a few punches too. But we're both okay, it's not that bad Yuuki." She began to cry. I knew it was not just because we were both injured; it was also my promise I had broken. I promised her that I would no longer fight with the Night Class students unless it was to restrain a vampire that was falling to Level E.  
I looked down in shame, "I'm sorry Yuuki." She gently touched my face. She'd probably do the same to Kaname later. From the corner of my eye, I saw Kaname Kuran walk into class late.

Kaname POV:

Yagari Sensei asked me, "Well, Kuran Prince, why are you late?"  
I had prepared for this, "Takuma and I were in the office with the Headmaster on an important matter." I handed the tardy slip to Sensei and returned to my seat in the far right of the room with Takuma. Aido and Ruka had also come back.  
I looked outside and saw Yuuki and Kiryuu. Zero had let Yuuki see his face. He'd broken the agreement she made with me and Zero. Surely she'd come back later to ask me why I fought Zero.  
Halfway though class, I could feel it; a rush coming up my body. Covering my mouth, I rushed out of the classroom an into the boys bathroom. I know that Kiryuu saw me…and he was coming down to see what the problem was. Not as a friend, but as a prefect.

Zero POV:

Yuuki was on the other side of the school, patrolling. I saw Kaname Kuran leave class like he was on fire. As I prefect, I ran to the men's bathroom, where he was headed. Whatever the reason was, you shouldn't leave class without permission.

Kaname POV:

I managed to get into the stall before all that was in my stomach came gushing out from my mouth. My knees gave out and I was throwing up into the toilet. Never had I felt so low. I managed to flush the toilet before Kiryuu got into the bathroom.  
Zero began asking, "Kaname, what is-?"  
I couldn't take it; I began to yell, "YOU did something to my body, Kiryuu! I feel sick to my stomach all the time! I feel like you did more than just rape me!" My voice softened, "What is wrong with me?"

Zero POV:

I was shocked at Kuran's attitude and appearance. His arms that used to hurt me were around his stomach. His legs that he used to stand so tall with had given out. His eyes that used to be so cold were filling with tears. I could think that he was a woman at this point.  
I felt a sudden urge. If he wasn't in pain, I would've held him like a woman. If he hadn't thrown up, I'd have kissed him. If he cried, I would have done anything to calm him, like I do to Yuuki.  
I had to keep my cool though, "Don't be such a baby, Kuran. Let's go to the Headmaster." I slung his arm over my shoulder and helped him out of the bathroom, where Ichijou joined us and helped me bring Kaname down to the Headmaster's office.

Headmaster was worried, "You think that it's more than just a stomachache, Kaname?"  
Kaname nodded, "The pain won't go away." He flinched again, clutching his stomach in pain.  
Headmaster nodded, "I have an ultrasound installed in the nurse's office, and maybe it'll help give us a clue. Takuma, Zero, I need you both."

I quickly learned why we were both needed. Kuran was violently trying to move from the vibrating, freezing touch of the ultrasound. We had to restrain his limbs so he wouldn't break the ultrasound or hurt the Headmaster.  
The Headmaster looked at the screen, "Nothing here, maybe it's lower." He moved the ultrasound lower, to Kaname's naval. Headmaster then unzipped Kaname's trouser's zipper just enough to move the ultrasound lower. When he'd gotten two inches below Kaname's naval, he spotted something.  
Headmaster was shocked, "Could this be-?"  
Kaname looked at the screen and gasped, "It's…a zygote!"  
I never took sex-ed; I asked, "A zygote?"  
Ichijou looked at me in horror, "A zygote is the first phase of a fetus. The first stage of a baby."  
My world cracked, "Are you saying…that Kuran is…pregnant?"  
Headmaster nodded, "And by what I was told…it's YOUR baby, Zero Kiryuu."


	2. Weddings and Council Responsibilities

Zero POV:

The news was hurting. Why did this have to happen? The one Pureblood I want to kill will be the mother of my vampire child. I just don't understand how this is possible, for a man to get pregnant.  
I ask, "Just how is this possible? It can't be real."  
Headmaster shook his head, "You've heard so many legends as vampires, and you don't know about the Origin of Pregnancy?" I shake my head, confused.  
Kaname sits up, "It was told that our ancestors did anything to survive, include having men and women bear children. Of course, man and women pregnancies differ. Men start getting morning-sickness when the baby is conceived, and they hold the baby for ten months, so the pregnancy is less noticeable. It used to be very common. But, as time went on, vampires began breeding with humans and more vampire females were born. Our bodies, as a result, have a ninety-nine percent chance of not getting pregnant, but it is possible."  
Ichijou nodded, "This is that rare one percent chance." I was so scared and confused. My confusion turned to fury for Kuran and his unborn child.  
I spit it out, "Destroy it."  
Kuran turned to me, "What?"  
I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him up to my face, hissing, "Abort it. I want no part of this baby."  
Ichijou grabbed my wrist, hissing back, "Let go. Now."

Kaname POV:

Zero let me go, scowling. I knew that he'd say something like that; I have to play his mind to win him over.  
I begin to speak, "I know that you want no part of our baby, but I must stay to my Kuran tradition of no abortions. And you must remember that our baby will inherit BOTH our genes. People will know it's yours, regardless if they want it or not."  
He was starting to understand and let his guard down, "What can we do to ensure of its future?"  
Takuma shook his head, "They'll never approve of that Kaname."  
Headmaster looked down, "They'll be obstacles at every turn, but it's the only way for the public to understand the reason that a Pureblood is pregnant."  
Zero, confused, asked, "And that is-?"  
I answered, "Marriage."  
Zero was disgusted, "I can't marry a GUY, that's too gay! Worst, it's a Pureblood vampire!"  
I answer, "I can take multiple spouses, being a Kuran. If you marry a Pureblood, you can take another spouse. The Pureblood is a spouse…but not an 'OFFICIAL' spouse. So I wouldn't count as an official spouse for you."  
Zero was hesitant, "I guess…its okay…then."  
Takuma clapped his hands, "It's settled. I'll tell the Night Class and ready the celebration."   
I caught Takuma's attention before he left, "Takuma…don't tell anyone that I'm pregnant just yet. It could cause trouble for Kiryuu-kun." Takuma, shocked, nodded slightly and exited. My smug gaze met Zero's confused one. I know he was wondering why I wasn't trying to make him miserable.

Zero POV:

A nightmare was becoming reality. I was being wed to a Pureblood…worst, it was a man. Even worst…it was Kaname Kuran. I didn't mean to force him…I honestly didn't. I don't know what came over me that pushed me to do it. Now…to save the baby's reputation, I had to marry its 'mother'…it was too much for me. I sat on the balcony again with a cigarette. Yeah, yeah, I know it's bad and it f*cks up my health, but I can think of no other way to relieve myself of all this stress. I'm only 17 and I'm going to have a baby. I'm going to get married to an 18 year old man. Everything was swirling in my head.  
"Zero!" It's Yuuki again. She's probably going to tell me she finished her shift since it's almost 4 am and we should be escorting the Night Class back to the dorm.  
SH*T! The cigarette was still in my mouth, she'd notice! And she did. She pulled it out of my mouth, snuffed it and got angry at me.  
She begins her lecture, "ZERO!! You know better than to smoke! It's just as forbidden as drinking blood on campus! What if the Headmaster finds out about this! You'll face class suspension again!" Yes…she just said again. I was caught once, and that was by the Headmaster himself. He suspended me for three days, not a week because I'm his 'son' and it became too troublesome for Yuuki.  
I do my best to conceal my anger, "I'm just a bit stressed Yuuki. A lot has happened tonight and I need to digest it."  
Yuuki shakes her head, "I'll need to tell father. I bet he's smelled the smoke." I watched her run off. I was looking at a three day suspension at the minimum.

Kaname POV: 

"Mmmm...mmmmph…haah…" I was breaking the rules by feeding on a human woman. I could think of no other way to restrain myself. The woman, who was heavily drunk, didn't seem to notice the pain. Without thinking…I sucked her veins dry. Then, before the Night Class returned, I'd disposed of her remains and cut myself to cover up the stench of her blood with my own.   
I didn't know what I was saying. I actually agreed to marry Zero Kiryuu. I'd much rather rip his throat out than marry him. But with my hand on my stomach, I knew that I'd have no choice but to go through with it for the baby's sake. Its future came before mine.  
Takuma rushed in, "What have you done Kaname?"  
I ask, "What are you talking about?"  
Takuma shook his head, raising his voice, "Most haven't smelled the blood because your blood smells stronger. But I can smell it…Ruka can, Aido can, Kain can, Shiki can, Rima can. You drank blood on the campus; you'll surely be punished for it."  
I told him the truth, "I can't. For some reason, since I got pregnant, I keep craving actual blood. The tablets are no good. It happened when Juuri was having Yuuki."  
Takuma sighed, "You STILL haven't told Yuuki about her roots?"  
I shook my head and lay down, "I'll hide it for as long as I have to. Along with this." I rolled up my vest and shirt, placing my hand on my muscular stomach.  
Takuma looked at my stomach, "It must be a craving then. But you'll need to restrain yourself. I'll take you off school grounds to feed every now and then."   
I asked, "Is the wedding in order?"  
Takuma nodded, "It'll be in two days."

Zero POV:

I got another lecture on smoking from the Headmaster. He was pissed that I'd done it again, after I promised that I wouldn't. I guess that makes another promise that I broke to someone important. I hate to admit it, but the Headmaster is my father…so of course he's important to me.  
I asked, "How many days am I suspended for now?"  
He looks down into his lap, "Three days once again. Next time, it'll get longer. If you need to clear your head, go practice shooting the Bloody Rose." And I left to do so. At least it was something to clear my head.

Kaname POV:

Sleeping while pregnant was the toughest part. Even on the first night, I had difficulties. I had to keep my shirt open over my stomach all night and I kept sweating, despite the cool weather. I'd heard that Pureblood's had the most difficult pregnancies, now I believe it.  
Shortly after dusk the next night, I was interrupted early by some of my closest companions.   
I first heard Aido's voice, "Kaname-sama? May I enter?"  
I sat up and pulled my jacket over my undershirt before I told him, "Come in." My hair was a sweaty mess because of the internal body heat from the baby. When he entered, I saw a very sad Ruka with him.  
Aido asked me, "Is it true, Kaname-sama? You're marrying Zero Kiryuu, a vampire hunter, with a matter of days?" Ruka's eyes spoke to me that she wouldn't believe it.  
Slowly, I closed my eyes, took a big breath and said to them, "It's true. It's for not only Kiryuu, but for me as well." Ruka's eyes let the tears she'd been holding back escape. She was crushed…and I knew it wasn't the thing that she'd wanted to hear.  
Ruka, almost lifelessly, asked, "Why him? He's hurt you so much. Why do you choose to help him?"  
My arm clasped my stomach got tighter, "I can't give you the answers now. It'll be prevalent soon enough." Just then, I rushed to the bathroom. They heard my give out everything I'd eaten.   
Aido asked, "Are you sick?"  
I looked at him, flushing, "In more ways than one."  
Aido and Ruka thought the same thing, 'He's throwing up…like a pregnant woman on her first month. Wait…could that be why? Because he's pregnant?'  
Takuma knocked, "Kaname?"  
I answered while attempting to stand, "Come in." He had a clipboard in his hand.  
Takuma read parts of it off, "The garden has been reserved, the tuxedos have been bought, the cake has been ordered, the flowers have been shipped and the Night Class has been notified and swore not to let it leak to the public."  
I stood, arms crossed, "We have only one day to prepare. And Ruka…"  
Ruka looked at me, alert, "Yes Kaname-sama?"  
I come closer to her, "I have a task for you to do to Kiryuu-kun." I lean in and whisper it to her. Aido and Takuma saw her eyes enlarge, but she nodded in agreement.

Zero POV:

I sat in my room, sulking like an emo. Tomorrow, I'd be wed to that b*stard, Kaname Kuran. I couldn't stand the thought.  
I heard a knock and grabbed Bloody Rose, asking, "Who's there?"  
It was the aristocrat, Ruka Souen, "It's me, I have a package for you." Her voice was soft and scared.  
I opened the door, "What is it?"  
She gave me a package, "It's your tuxedo. We just got them in now."  
I growled slightly, "Thank you." Before I could turn and close the door, Souen grabbed a hold of my cheek.  
I growled, "Wha-?"  
She stared deep into my eyes, "Don't hate Kaname-sama. He's giving up everything to marry you." Her vampire power was activated; she was basically controlling my mind. Suddenly…I had forgotten why I was angry at Kuran in the first place. All I felt towards him now was desire. She then let go of me and returned to the Night Class Dorm.

Kaname POV:

I asked Ruka as soon as she returned, "Did it work?"  
Ruka nodded, "He should feel no resentment towards you now. He's been taken over and his hatred as been erased." Aido and Takuma were making sure that the suit would fit around my slightly growing stomach.   
I smiled, "Excellent. Everything is going as I planned." Mostly, I had the three of them rehearse speeches and special moments to recite in the reception for the rest o the night.

Zero POV: 

I remember very little from the wedding. I remember Kaname coming up to mu room in an almost identical white suit. I remember giving him a kiss before we set out to the actual wedding. The whole Night Class was there…and so was Yuuki. She was so happy for the two of us that it made me sick. She was wearing a white dress that Kaname gave her, it was obvious. You could think that it was HER wedding, not mine.  
Kaname whispered, "Look alive. We have to sit through the memories of the Night Class first." It bore me to death…to sit on the fancy loveseat and listen to these moments was sickening. I just wanted to put that wedding ring on my finger.   
Part of the way through Yuuki's speech, Kaname rested his head on my shoulder. Just a simple act of affection made me blush. It was showing me just how much I had fallen for Kaname.

Kaname POV:

Once I was resting on Zero's shoulder, he seemed to heat up. Was just leaning on him turning him on? But we didn't stay that way for long. Once the orchestra started playing the creepy wedding music [Still Doll by Kanon Wakeshima], we proceeded to the alter. Unlike human weddings, we make promises to each other, not organized by a priest.  
I started first, "I promise to keep you close."  
He stuttered at first, "I-I promise to take care of you." We went much father than that, but I don't remember too much more. Just the crowd telling us to kiss…and we did…man, just like fanservice. I was leaning back, his hand on my hips, but we never stopped kissing. Our rings glittered in the moonlight. He knew that I had bit his lip and I was drinking his blood.

Zero POV:

How did Kaname know I liked red velvet cake? It was the only cake I'd ever ate and didn't choke on. Usually, isn't the cake white with strawberry filling? I fed him a bite first. Next, he fed me a spoonful with the spoon he used. It was by far the best red velvet cake I'd ever tasted. Only after we'd cut the cake did I notice that Kaname had even gotten figures for the cake that looked just like us.

The dancing was the closest that he'd ever been to me. He was pressing his body to mine and laying his head down on my shoulder. I could feel his body through the suits. All that'd be left was the traditional 'sleeping with the bride'.  
\-------------------------

Was I ever in Kaname Kuran's room? I don't really remember it, but I feel like I've been here recently. Why can't I remember it clearly?  
Kaname looked out on the balcony, "It's the night. The night where we act like husbands." I knew exactly what he meant by that and I forced him to the bed. I held both of his wrists and kissed him over and over, changing angles as I progressed.  
I heard him gasp for breath as he pulled his lips away, gasping for breath. Sweat was beginning to form on his forehead and his chest was violently rising and falling, pressing itself to my body. Only one word surpassed his lips, "More." And that's all it took to let the demon in me run loose. I tore the white purity of his clothes from his body and the chastity of my clothing from me, letting the garments pile on the floor.  
I ordered him, "Look at me." His eyes hadn't met mine since I kissed him. He was not resisting me, but wasn't even meeting my gaze.  
My lips lowered to his ear, whispering, "Say my name."  
I could hear his voice as my hand ran down his body, "K-Kiryuu…"  
I whispered again, kissing his cheek, "Not that. My true name. Say it."  
Kaname breathed in deeply and let it out, "Zero." I sat up, not wanting to wait, and pulled his body up with mine, his back to my chest.

Kaname POV:

I didn't refuse Kiryuu's embraces or his movements. When I felt his hand moving below my naval, down to my crotch, I gasped, moved slightly, but made no efforts to break away. Now that I was pregnant, I had no desire to leave the father of my child. My body was his to control. All my pride up until now had melted away…I was put on a leash by Zero Kiryuu.  
His hands were down near my entrance as he whispered, "Prepare yourself." He moved my legs father apart, and I flinched. I felt it again…his dick pushing roughly into my body. Tears formed in my eyes, my heart raced and I gasped to breathe. He moved up and down inside of me, forcing me to cry out his name.   
He finally dropped me off his lap and onto all fours on the bed, continuing his deep, violent thrusts. I clutched the sheets and I cried out in pain. Even when my arms gave out, he kept thrusting from behind. It must have been at least twenty minutes of thrusting like that before I felt something warm filling me…his cum.   
Even then, when I begged, "S-stop…please…" he continued to go in deeper. He turned me over onto my back and continued to keep thrusting. I grabbed to his back, my nails raking his skin. My lower half was so sore that I could barely feel the sharp pains Zero was inflicting. He came several more times before landing on me and pulling out.   
Lying on the bed, Zero kissed my neck and whispered three special words into my ear, "I love you." I smiled and kissed him again.

Aido POV:

What was I doing? Usually, it's just the girls who spy on the new couple, but all of the night class girls and me were in front of Kaname-senpai's door, listening to him cry out as Kiryuu had his way with him. Why did I feel a pang of jealousy? I should be happy for him…and yet I'm not.

Kaname POV:

The night was difficult for me. The internal body heat I felt along with Zero's body heat made it difficult to sleep. But after all he did to me that night, I slept well.

I was awaken early at dawn by Takuma. He had knocked lightly and I was up.  
I'd answered, "Come in." I was still naked under the sheets and Zero was sleeping, head on my lap as I sat up. Takuma walked in alone.  
Takuma shook his head, "They found out."  
I ruffled my hair, "The council dogs? I should have expected no less from them. But to find out in less than twelve hours is amazing. What do they want?"  
Takuma looked down, "They want to schedule a meeting to discuss the proof of marriage. They deny that Zero Kiryuu is your husband and soon-to-be father of your child. Even considering your Pureblood lineage, they don't want you to marry a 'created' vampire."  
Kaname smirked, "Tell them I'll be there by sundown." Takuma nodded and left me in peace. I silently got dressed, trying not to wake Zero.  
Just as I was about to leave though, his voice alerted me, "How long will you be gone?"  
I turned to him, "I hope within a few days. Don't tell the day class or anyone else."  
Zero nodded, "I know." Just as I turned to leave, He turned me around and kissed me. He whispered, "Be safe" and off I went.

I asked Takuma, "To the Council?"  
Takuma nodded, "Yes." But right before I left, Yuuki found me and approached me. But her face wasn't happy.  
Yuuki called, "Kaname-sempai!"  
I looked at her, "Good evening Yuuki. What's the matter?"  
Yuuki looked at me with eyes of sadness, "Zero's so sad that he wouldn't answer me when I said anything. What's going on? Did you make him cry?"  
I looked into her eyes, the same wine-colored eyes as my own, and answered, "I'm getting it all sorted out. Please, I know it'll be hard with all your prefect duties to worry about, but look after my husband for me in my absence."  
Yuuki bowed, "Y-Yes!"   
I smiled, "I'll be off then, let's go Takuma." And off we drove.

Zero POV:

Why was I sobbing? I didn't know, I honestly didn't. Was it the fact that I was worried about our relationship? Or…perhaps, I'd fallen in love with Kaname Kuran, my spouse. I'd never felt this kind of attraction…and I was worried that Kaname's marriage to me wouldn't be recognized.  
Then it hit me like a mighty blow…the reason that the council wouldn't let me marry Kaname in peace was for the fact that I was a vampire hunter. I was a vampire hunter responsible for killing Pureblood Hio Shizuka, even if I knew that Kaname was responsible for it. I was a criminal to the entire council. And they didn't want another Pureblood to die by my hands, even if I didn't kill her.   
I was suspended for another day, I was supposed to spend with Kaname, but he was gone. So I simply, without father's watchful eyes, helped Yuuki with her prefect duties.   
She was relieved that I was helping, she was exhausted. Whenever I was out, she told me that the Day Class was much harder to control. So for the last day of my suspension, I spent doing my old duties.  
Yuuki smiled at me and said, "Congratulations on the marriage! It's great that you have a person like Kaname with you."   
I pat her head, "You're up soon." She gave me a look of disgust, and made me laugh. Then, I felt it…a pit in my stomach. I craved blood. Kaname had taken blood from me, but I hadn't taken any of his. My eyes flushed a deep red, and my fangs enlarged.  
Yuuki knew what was going on, "Do you…need my blood?"

I drank Yuuki's blood in the shower-room. I could think of no other place that would be abandoned for a long period of time. Day Class students couldn't smell blood, and began swimming next month.  
While I drank her blood, I shed a single tear; a tear of betrayal to my spouse. I took minimal blood, so Kaname wouldn't smell it very strongly. But even so, I felt so guilty. 

Kaname POV:

I closed my eyes and sighed. Yes, I knew that Zero had drunk Yuuki's blood. I also knew why he did and that he regretted it. I would have it with him when I returned. But now the real trial began. I stepped outside the car, and I prepared myself to face the Council. I faced the stares of all the vampires as I continued my way past them. I would not regret my decision…I swore it.

Takuma's grandfather looked at me in the eye, "Kuran Kaname. How lovely it is to see you again. I hope you're here to squash the rumors of you being with Kiryuu Zero."  
I put on my game face, "Actually, it's quite the opposite. I'm here to announce that my marriage with Zero was a true statement that I do not wish to deny."  
The room was silent for a while before he continued, "Do you know what he is? A filthy Level-E vampire hunter who murdered Hio Shizuka! We cannot allow you to be married to such a criminal."  
I fluffed my hair, "I'd like it if you didn't offend my spouse like that."  
He demanded, "What reason is there? Why did you marry Kiryuu Zero?"  
I crossed my legs, "You need a reason to marry someone?" When he nodded, I answered, "Well, here is mine: there were many things I could accomplish with him at my side, including an alliance with the Hunter Society." My plan was working; they were chattering amongst themselves. But…yes or no, I'd stay with Zero…I know I would.

I arrived back two days later, and with an approved marriage, I stepped foot back in Cross Academy. I was greeted by Yuuki and Zero at midnight.   
Yuuki ran up to me, overjoyed, "Your marriage was approved, wasn't it?"  
I nodded, "It was. We're officially married." I looked up at Zero…still worried about sucking Yuuki's blood.  
I embraced him and whispered in his ear, "Next time you're thirsty, drink MY blood."

Zero POV:

How did he know? It was such a secretive location…or maybe my scent gave it away. His nails raked my back, like they did on our wedding night. I always knew that he was a sadistic person, but now I knew…he planned on punishing me.  
He said aloud, "Won't we have a chat in my room?" He waved good night to Ichijou and Yuuki, taking me to his room.


	3. Danger and Bloodlust

Kaname POV:

I could feel Zero's body shaking, even without touching him. He was frightened of his actions…and he knew what I could do to him. As he came in to my room, I shut the door behind us, locking it.  
I asked him, "Do you know the meaning of sucking one's blood?" He shook his head, his back to me, so I answered, "It's a form of intimacy. It's meant to show love to one another."  
From behind, I hug his back, "So tell me…why did you choose Yuuki in my absence?" He was speechless, he was afraid to answer me. Yes, I knew why he did…but I wouldn't let him get away with it.  
I whisper in his ear, "Look at me." He listened without a doubt, facing me. One inch taller…that's all I was. His body was sweaty…he was not only in fear, but filled with lust.  
I whispered, "I hope you know this by now…I'm a masochist and a sadist. Fuel my desires." I bent my knees slightly and licked his neck; I bit fiercely into his vein. I managed a moan out of him, fueling my sadistic desires. His hands pressed my shoulders, trying to get me off of him. I push him down onto the bed; my nails rake down his body.  
I stop and pull away, towering over him. I move the hair from my neck and order him, "Drink." He makes no hesitation in pulling me down and drinking my blood. I worry that the sudden smell of blood will alert the Night Class.

Aido POV:

In my mind, there was no doubt that Kiryuu should not be married to Kaname-sama. I knew that there was either a political or a marital situation causing them to marry. My guess was that it was both, for they hated each other's guts before.  
Akatsuki invaded my thoughts, "Hanabusa. Do you smell what I do?" I smelled it…Kaname-sama's blood was being shed.  
I hushed him, "It's probably for his husband." Later that evening, I would prove to be right. Kaname-sama walked in with punctures on his neck. No one questions his late arrivals. But it doesn't mean that we approve of his marriage. It's all complicated now.

Zero POV:

I'm back on service. Yuuki was stressed out when I'd been suspended; all the tough stuff had fallen on her shoulders. I'm glad to be back, despite the marriage and all. I did tell her that I couldn't take any more blood from her…Kaname is furious when he's angry.

3 months later:

Kaname POV:

I feel so heavy…like my stomach's being pushed out. I've gained four pounds, most of which is from the extra blood and tissue in my placenta. I'm starting to lose my flat stomach as the weight is starting to pack on.  
Zero spends more time in my room than normal now. Sleeping gets harder for the two of us each night. He has to stroke my stomach constantly to keep me from sweating. My attendance is depleting for weeks. I would be missing from class for days at a time.  
I never knew Kaien Cross was a pediatrician for newborns. He told me that as he brought me in for my second monthly checkup. I guess it means that he'll be delivering my baby.  
I guess I should attend class today. I'm sure Ichijou is tired of bringing my homework to me. In a few months, I'll need to get a larger uniform.

Ichijou POV:

I was surprised to see Kaname first in class today. With the baby inside of him, I was sure that he'd have to stay in his room. Well, it has only been three months.  
He acts like he did before he was pregnant…but even I know from reading those boring medical books that my grandfather made me read that his senses must be at least three times as sharp. If he heard a single branch crack in the courtyard 1000 feet away from our class, I bet he'd hear it.  
The teachers don't seem to care if he's pregnant or not; they expect him to have his work done. Especially Yagari-sensei; he made no exception for Kaname. Of course, Kaname was on top of things…as always.  
As class ended, Aido, Ruka and I took him back to his dorm room.  
Aido asked right away, "Can I feel your tummy?"  
Ruka hit him atop his head, "It's impolite to ask Kaname-sama such a grand request! Besides, you won't feel anything for another three months!"  
But Kaname seemed unfazed, "It's okay Ruka. I'll let him." Ruka quickly turned, face red in embarrassment, as Kaname unbuttoned his jacket and lifted his shirt from his belly. I could see Aido carefully touching Kaname's stomach, feeling for the baby.  
Aido's eyes glittered, "It's such a miracle that Kaname-sama is going to be a mother soon. And I'll be Uncle Aido!" I couldn't resist laughing. Even Kaname couldn't resist laughing.  
Kaname chuckled, "We'll have Uncle Aido, Aunt Ruka, Uncle Takuma, Uncle Akatsuki, Aunt Rima, Uncle Senri…even Aunt Yuuki and Grandfather Kaien. Such a wonderful, large family."

Zero POV:

I came to Kaname's room shortly after midnight. He had his hair tied in a loose ponytail and wore a wife's baby blue nightgown…I'm pretty sure 'father' gave that to him. It's big on him now, but it's meant to sustain all ten months of pregnancy without ripping.  
He smiled at me and beckoned me in, "Come here sweetheart."  
I ask, "What's with all this dressing up? Are you trying to impress me?" I kiss him and gently push him to the bed with my weight.  
He sits up and shows me a list, "Some of the night class gave me names for the baby…even if it's a long way to go. Look, do you like any of these?" It was quite a long list. Some names were outdated and some were strange.  
I asked him, "What would YOU name our child?"  
He was flustered and thought, "I never gave it much thought…but I would think…I'd name it Miku or Mika if it was a girl…or Kyo if it was a boy."  
I sit besides him, holding him close, "If it were me, I'd name it Amane or Anju if it was a girl or Daichi if it's a boy."  
He giggles, "You like old-fashioned names, don't you?"  
I blushed, "H-Hey! Older names have more meanings than modern ones! Kaname means something beautiful, doesn't it?"  
Kaname smiles at me, "It does. But my parents were a bit old-fashioned."  
I look at him seriously, "What will happen when the blood-cravings kick in? It'll be into the 6th and 7th month."  
Kaname's eyes droop in sadness, "I'll need to go back to my home in the mountains. I'd be alone for the last few month of my pregnancy."  
I shake my head, "You won't. If you have the baby during the 10th month, like you should, than we'll all be on winter break. The whole Night Class would come during the labor."  
Kaname looked at me with a sickened face, "I don't think that's such a good idea." He then looked at the clock and gasped, "Wow…we need to get to sleep." Us two cuddled up to sleep…not knowing the danger that was awaiting us.

Kuruna POV:

Never have I been so close to getting my desire. Look at him…my half-brother, pregnant with a Level E's child! How disgraceful it is to our pureblood parents. But then again…my mother was raped. Just like their child's situation, I was born of two pureblood brothers, Haruka and Rido Kuran. Actually…I was a mistake that never should have been.  
Rido, my father, raped Haruka out of rage for marrying Juuri, though he had no chance of marrying Auntie. Either way, I was conceived, and when Auntie and Haruka [Mom] found out, there was a moment of sheer terror for what the world would say if they found out. Since abortion is forbidden for Purebloods, I would have to be born.  
Auntie was calm about the situation, so they did as she thought was right. They cut themselves off from the Vampire Council and hid from Rido so Mom wouldn't suffer.  
Even when I was born, Mom didn't want me. As I said, I was a mistake that never should have been. So, like Kaname did to sister Yuuki, Mom and Auntie abandon me on a snowy night in the middle of a forest. I should have died…I wanted to have died there. But Rido caught the scent of pure blood, and he found me.  
But even when he took me in, I wasn't the child he wanted. He had longed for a son. Plus, I was born from his brother, an embarrassment for him. So, like Yuuki, I was never allowed outside. And I was to hide when others came over. Not once did Father call me 'daughter'…I was always 'child' to him. He never looked at me with kindness.  
It got worst when Father had another child with a woman from the Senri clan. He got his son, and he was named Shiki; he attends Cross Academy. After that, I was totally unnecessary. That's when I left home and attempted suicide seventeen times, all ending miserably. That's when I found reason for living…I became a Vampire Outlaw, also known as a Vampire Yakuza.  
But my main reason for living is to get back at my three younger half-siblings, Kaname and Yuuki Kuran and Shiki Senri, who have all lived amazing lives compared to me. Which is what I want right now…to end that mistake of a child in my half-brother's stomach.

Kaname POV:

I woke with a start, sitting up, staring at the window. There is a huge amount of evil emitting from beyond the window. It's a predator, I know it! No…it seems too familiar…too much like me. I know what it is…it's Kuruna, my elder half-sister! I've only met her once by circumstance, but I know that she has a truly evil aura.  
Zero sits up, alert, "What is it Kaname?"  
I stand up, "Move!" But I grab him before he can and move to the door as the window breaks. A figure drops in from the window…I knew it. That long, straight black hair, those sly red eyes, and that black jacket with the Vampire Yakuza insignia…it can only be Kuruna.  
I ask her, "Kuruna…why are you here, Nee-chan?" Zero's look of pure confusion tells me that he had no clue.  
I tell Zero, "This is my elder half-sister, Kuruna Kuran. She was born from Haruka and Rido Kuran."  
She hisses at me, "Don't talk about my damn parents so easily!"  
I glare back, "Why are you here?"  
Kuruna's eyes glance at my stomach, "I have something to say you and your unborn child. I will not let it be born…the child between a Pureblood and a Level E is unheard of! I can't believe you chose such a dull man to be your husband."  
I fight back at her, "Don't insult Zero like that!"  
Immediately, her eyes widen, "Did you say…Zero…as in Zero Kiryuu?" Her eyes turn from surprise to rage, "This is unacceptable Kaname! This Level E ate his own brother and became a Vampire Hunter dog when he himself is a vampire! I don't care if this child is my niece or nephew…I will not let it be born!" The commotion and yelling awoke the Night Class. Aido, Kain, Ruka, Takuma, Shiki and Rima rushed in the room in their nightclothes.  
Shiki's eyes widen, "Nee-san!"  
Kuruna's head dropped; she let out an evil cackle before she looked at us with pure madness and malice in her eyes, "How wonderful! Now I can kill BOTH my brothers at the same time! Kaname, Shiki, prepare to DIE!" All my classmate ran in to fight her off.  
After a while of my classmates fighting, they manage the get Kuruna to retreat. It is only after that do the questions come.  
Rima asked, "Why'd she call you both her brothers? You're cousins, aren't you?"  
Kain asked, "What was she here for?"  
Aido demands, "Tell us!" We sit in the unscathed part of the room. Everyone's in confusion.  
Shiki starts, "It's true that Kaname and I are cousins, but she shares blood with the two of us. We are both her brothers."  
Ruka asked, "But how-?"  
I answer, "She was born from Shiki's father, my uncle, Rido Kuran, and from my father, Haruka Kuran." I let the shock and the murmur subside. Zero hold me closer and I continue, "She lived a hard life…" I tell them the story of Kuruna's past "…so, in all, Shiki lived a childhood ten times better than her…I probably lived a hundred times better childhood."  
Takuma shook his head, "So…she came after you…why?"  
Zero answers before I can, "The baby. She wants to have the baby killed."  
Takuma stands in rage, "I won't let her!"  
Aido stands, "Me neither!" Everyone in the room agrees…it makes me feel so happy. I wipe a tear from my eye and say, "Thank you. All of you." Now I know I'll have the strength to raise my baby with all the support from my friends.  
Zero POV:

Yuuki had become a Kuran and now I can see the resemblance. It's not right what I'm thinking. I want them both…Yuuki and Kaname. I want to be the same to Yuuki as I am to Kaname. But…it would be a betrayal to my now 4-month pregnant spouse. Kaname has given me all he's had, even married me for our child. How would he react if he knew I still had feelings for his sister?  
Just as I was pondering this, Kaname came into the room and said, "Oi…" He took a deep breath and shut the door.  
I asked, "How's the ambush going?"  
He shook his head, "Kuruna's hiding well."  
I sigh, "This will be difficult."  
He sat besides me on the bed, "I never said it'd be easy." I look at his stomach.  
I ask him, "Do you need a larger uniform? Your baby bump is starting to show."  
He nods, "I got a medium-sized uniform, but I won't wear it unless I really need to hide it. Right now is nothing." Just then there was a knock at the door, so I stood to answer it. I was surprised to see Yuuki at the door; I hadn't seen her since she transformed.  
She hugged me, "Zero-san!" Then she ran to hug her brother, "Onii-chan!" A sudden emptiness frilled me when she used an honorific with me name. She used to just call me Zero as a sign of closeness. Were we that far apart now?  
Kaname asked her, "Yuuki, did Takuma tell you about Kuruna?"  
Yuuki nodded, "I'm surprised that father had another child with Uncle Rido that we didn't even know existed. But…she'll never take away my niece or nephew! Mark my words Onii-chan, I won't let her."  
He smiles his soft smile, "Thank you." He gives her a kiss on the forehead and holds her close. Then he looks up and says, "Come Zero, you're family too." I awkwardly sit next to them, but they both pull me in close for a long hug; the two whom I love dearly…my only family now. I put my arms around them and hug them back.

Kaname POV:

My pregnancy was hitting its fifth month, and now I had to be super careful. This is the stage when vampires become like mosquitoes, constantly lusting for blood for the baby. The baby requires just as much blood as I do. I may end up preying on an innocent person if I'm too hungry.  
Even Zero's blood is not enough for my baby now. The blood tablets don't help either. I'm afraid that I might end up killing for my baby.

Zero POV:

"You called for me Headmaster?" Headmaster called my down to his office during Day Class. I was exhausted and was yawning loudly.  
Headmaster glared, "I told you to call me father! But that's beside the point. The point is that Kaname is hitting the most dangerous phase in his pregnancy for others."  
I was confused, "What's that?"  
Headmaster shook his head, "Months five to seven are known as the BloodHunter months. These months are when a pregnant vampire requires much more blood than months before to sustain the baby and themselves. You not only need to feed Kaname your blood more than often, you need to get other forms of blood into him. It can be animal, vampire, human; whatever kind of blood curbs him from going on rampage."

I visited Kaname right before Night Class started, "Kaname? Are you thirsty?" He was buttoning up his size medium uniform. Now even that one is starting to look tight.  
He nods, "My throat's really dry." I embrace him and he begins to lick my neck. I can feel his baby-bump through his clothing. When he bit me, I barely felt it. I was concentrating on wondering how our baby would be. Would it be a girl or boy? Would it be kind, or spoiled?  
"…Zero?" My eyes open; I'm lying on the bed. I'm dizzy…really dizzy. Did he take more than I could handle?  
He shakes he head, "Sorry…I took more than usually; I just couldn't stop."  
I clutch the wound, "It's fine…now…for Guardian duty-" But as soon as I try to rise, I fall onto Kaname again. It's no use, my head feels so heavy.  
He shakes his head, "You can't be a Guardian when you're like this. I'm going to get Yuuki to take you off duty today."  
I try to resist, "But…I need…to-"  
He shakes his head, "No, you're far too weak. Stay here until your head stops spinning." He lays me back down and leaves the room.

Kuruna POV:

I know who Kaname has in his 'army'. Kain, a fire user. Hanabusa, an ice user. Ruka, a compulser. Takuma, a swordfighter. Rima, a lightning user, and Shiki's girlfriend. And Shiki, who is a blood-bender. It's helpful to know who you're up against when you chose who to help you kill them. I choose my comrades wisely.  
But the one person who I want dead badly is that Level E that got Kaname pregnant, Kiryuu Zero. What was Kaname thinking when they did it? Why that guy, of all people?! He is a vampire himself, and yet he's a vampire hunter! I will have is corpse lie at my feet before I'm done.

Kaname POV:

Headmaster nodded, "I see…Kuruna Kuran was here. And she's not only after you, but Zero, Shiki and Yuuki too?"  
I nod, "We're all related to her. Even Zero, because he's my husband."  
Headmaster puts his head down for a second, "Ah, this is not good. The Day Class students might get caught up in this. And my two children [Zero and Yuuki]…and even more so, is you, my son-in-law." It never occurred to me that Headmaster Cross was my father-in-law, but I guess he's right.  
I ask, "What must be done?"  
He sits up and closes his eyes, "We need the Night Class to have their own Guardians and for Zero to be on full alert now that Yuuki has awoken as the Pureblood she is. Kuruna could be anywhere…with an army. Sorry to get off topic, but it's time for your monthly checkup."

Yuuki POV:

Zero's not on duty with me today, Father told me. I wonder why. I smelled his blood as I went to the Night Dorm earlier, but it was probably Kaname doing that.  
I'm getting worried after Kaname told me Kuruna's story. To believe that I have a sister older that Kaname is unbelievable, but I have to believe it. If my sister is really out to kill me and the ones precious to me, she will die at MY hands. She isn't precious to me if I don't know her personally. I will do what needs to done.

6th month of pregnancy:

Kaname POV:

I'm trying my best to hold back…the blood I'm getting from Zero isn't enough, and the blood tablets aren't helping either. I feel that if I don't start drinking from humans that I'll go crazy and kill. But how can I tell him? I can't; he'll beg me no to. But I'm at my breaking point.  
There is knocking on the door, "Kaname?" It's Zero. I don't know how far I'll go to quench my thirst. My fangs are out and ready to attack when Zero comes in. I can't stop myself from doing this.  
He steps inside, "Kaname? Are you ready for class?"  
My back is to him and I'm buttoning my jacket, "Okay. Can you come here and button this up?" As he does in a simple act of kindness, I turn and attack.

Yuuki POV:

The stench of blood was so unbelievable strong. What scared me more was that it was Zero's blood. I paid no mind to it at first because I assumed it was normal. I mean, Zero is Kaname's husband.  
But the stench got stronger and stronger. Losing such a large amount of blood is life threatening, so I ran to the room to see what the problem was. I was not prepared to see what lay behind the door.

"Father! Father!!!" I screamed as I ran to his office.  
He didn't look up, "What is it Yuuki-chan?"  
I screamed, "Father! I-It's Zero!" He looked up and saw that I had Zero on my back. His eyes widen in fear when he saw all the blood running out of Zero's wound and seeping through his uniform.  
He asked fearfully, "Where's Kaname?"  
I shook my head, "I-I don't know."  
He took bloody Zero from me and ordered, "Go tell the Night Class elites to find Kaname. This is urgent! If he's out of control, he could kill! Go, go!"

It was a few hours until Zero came to from the brink of death. He was still confused and dizzy. He was in total shock and could not remember fighting back; he kept asking where Kaname was. Meanwhile, I was conducting a manhunt for my brother, telling the class that he was not in control of himself.  
Ruka was frightened, "Is this-?"  
I nod, "He's not himself. He's doing this in desperation for the baby. If you find him, buzz in and we'll all come in." I gave them all headset communicators, telling them all to keep them on at all times. Aido, Kain, Ruka, Takuma, Rima and Senri all set off in separate directions. I was to stay back until they discovered something.  
It wasn't very long until they did. The faint scent of blood was easily found by Takuma, who sent for backup. 

Takuma POV:

I found Kaname, drinking the blood of multiple victims, like his Uncle Rido once did. He was out of control, not aware of his doing. I had to hold him off alone until Yuuki and the others got here. I didn't want to, but I unsheathed my sword.  
Kaname attacked me at full force. It took me everything to keep myself alive and not kill him until everyone else arrived. It took them only a few minutes to arrive and aid me in restraining Kaname and returning him to his normal state of mind. Then we had to bring him back to the Headmaster.

Zero POV:

I came to a little while after I fainted. I feel no pain where he gulped my blood, just a dull throb.  
Headmaster told me, "They've caught and retrained Kaname. He's returned to his proper state of mind. He's in shock and regret."  
I shake my head, "It's not his fault." When Kaname returned to the Academy, I embraced him. He was in tears; I was in tears. He was full of sorrow, I was full of forgiveness. We didn't need to say anything to one another.  
Headmaster broke the silence, "Kaname."  
He stopped the embrace and faced the headmaster, "Yes. I know…what I did is punishable." He clothes were soaking up blood. There was dried blood on his face, which he's wiped away, leaving only a smudge.  
Headmaster looked at him with a gentle gaze, "We'll cover this up. Yuuki-chan, report a Level E attack in Kaname's place. Kaname, it's time for you to go back to the home you were revived in. Haruka and Juuri's home."  
He nods, "Yes. The baby is due over winter break. Make sure my friends all come."  
Headmaster stood, "Disperse, we have work that needs to me done."


	4. Birth, Abduction, and Depression

Kaname POV:

The home that Yuuki and I shared when Haruka and Juuri were alive hasn't changed at all. It still has the same smell. Nothing has been removed or shifted. Just like Yuuki, my baby will be born here. I've looked at this place like a prison more than a home.  
Zero's amazed, "This is where you and Yuuki lived?"  
I nod, "Nothing has been moved. It's like time's frozen here."   
Zero hugs me, "This is our home now too." He kisses my cheek. My face turns hot and I let myself be loved.

8th month:

All my friends, Zero and Yuuki take turns taking days off of school to stay with me in this retreat. Its several dozen miles away, but they all get here by foot. I love what they do for me, but I tell them they don't have to. They always remind me that Kuruna's out there and my 10th month of pregnancy and labor are coming soon.   
It hurts more to sleep everyday. My baby keeps me awake all the time and any sleep is precious. I usually don't sleep on days on end because it becomes so hard to even think of rest.   
Headmaster tells me it's dangerous for my and my baby's health to sleep so little. He makes Zero come every day to massage my stomach and assuage the pain. Many times, this leads to sex, even though Headmaster told us to use caution.  
It's so difficult to make love when you're so heavy that you can only make love lying down. I'm so happy that Zero took responsibility. I knew I might not have done the same. But…I can only thank Ruka for his change of heart.  
I honestly hope that Kuruna doesn't try to harm my baby before I give birth. Even after I do, I'll protect it with my life. If I lose my baby, I lose it all. My marriage, my treaty with the Hunter's Association…everything this baby has given me. I pray everyday that the baby is born happy and healthy.

Yuuki POV:

My brother is struggling terribly with his pregnancy. It hurts me to see him like this. He has trouble walking with his swollen feet, he can't sleep because of severe hot flashes and he can't feel safe because Kuruna is out and about. The Hunter Society isn't too fond on the idea that a Hunter [even if Zero is a vampire himself] is having a child with a Pureblood. The Vampire Council is pretty much the same.  
I do my best to see him everyday so he doesn't feel lonely. He's approaching the ninth month, the stage in which most women would give birth. But he's a man, and has to wait another month while his body prepares itself for the birthing process. I feel bad, if it was possible, I wish I could have the baby instead of him. He's so stressed that he rarely eats and drinks Zero's blood extremely often, like once a day. He rarely moves around because he can hardly stand properly with an added 20 pounds or so. He says he's usually sad because when he looks outside, he thinks of Okaa-san [Mom] when she had to give birth and Otou-san [Father] wasn't there.

10th month:

We were in school when Zero flashed a red alert signal. Kuruna and her team had surrounded the mansion. Right now, Kaname said there were six, but that number could easily increase. It was just Zero and Kaname in the mansion. We all ran at top speed to the mansion.

Zero POV:

I clung to Kaname. We were protecting one another. My hand was on his stomach. I wouldn't let them kill my baby after I worked so hard to protect it for so many months. The time was so close…  
Yuuki contacted me, "We're engaging in combat! Don't leave Kaname alone, not even for a minute Zero!"  
Kaname gasped, "Ahh, ouch!" He crossed his legs.  
I asked, "Are you okay Kaname?"  
He nods, "Y-yeah…"

Kaname POV:

I'm going into labor…I can't believe that it has to be now. Kuruna's got the house surrounded and my baby's going to be born! But if I told Zero that, he'd freak out and collapse under the pressure. So I have to lie…until Kuruna is out of here. I'll have to try to hold the baby in.  
Yuuki calls Zero and I listen, "We're holding them off, but Kuruna's gotten inside! Don't lower your guard, either of you!" I got into position as I felt her walk in behind me.  
She turned to me, "Well, well, well. Heavily pregnant and already in labor, eh Kaname? The birth will rip you apart from the inside out, like what happened to Haruka as he gave birth to me."  
I yelled at her, "You will not…lay a finger on my family…or my friends!"  
Kuruna laughed, "Talking tough won't do you any good. The contractions are barely a minute apart. I'm surprised you're not begging for the pain to end."  
I yell out loudly, "Now!" My friends, Yuuki and Zero rush in and attack at once, forcing Kuruna to retreat once again. I fall to my knees.  
Yuuki runs to me and Zero cries out, "Kaname!"  
I yell out, "AUGH!!!" My body feels like it is being ripped apart; I'm giving birth.

Zero POV:

I cry out, "Kaname!"  
He's face is dripping in sweat and he's gripping my hand as tight as he can, screaming, "It's coming! It's coming!!" Yuuki rushes to get the Headmaster to come and help out.   
Ichijou, with his advanced knowledge on medicine, orders people around, "Aidou, Kain, hot water and rags; as many as you can! Senri, find some alcohol swabs to disinfect the area! Ruka, a large sheet please! Rima, help me keep Kaname under control. Channel electricity through his tense muscles to ease them a little. Pureblood births are known to be excruciatingly difficult." Everyone rushed to do as they could. I helped lower Kaname to the ground and held his hand as Ichijou took scissors and cut Kaname's pants off, which were thoroughly soaked in amniotic fluids.   
Ruka called to me, "Here Kiryuu!" She tossed me a large white sheet, which I used to cover Kaname's lower body. It was then that they cut Kaname's underpants off and put him in birthing position.  
Kaname looked up at me, tears in his eyes, "I can't do it Kiryuu."  
I was crying as much as he was, "You can…you will. I won't let you break." I kiss his hand and return his grip.  
Headmaster and Yuuki run in, Headmaster flustered, asking, "How is he? How long since he entered labor?"  
I wiped my tears and answered, "Since Kuruna entered the castle. It's been 40 minutes at least."  
Headmaster nodded, "I'm not too late then." He pulled out his medical tool set. He took out a scalpel.  
He told Kaname, "This will sting a bit." He cut Kaname's opening to make the baby's passage easier. Kaname flinched, but the pain couldn't have been worst then the contractions.   
Headmaster looked up, "Kain, Aido, Senri, can you three go blood collecting for Kaname. Chances are, he's be crazy thirsty after this. Bottle some blood and come back soon." The three nodded and head off to do what they had been asked.  
Headmaster gave more directions, "Ruka, hold one of Kaname's hands. Zero, hold the other. Rima, steady the current of electricity; the baby could die from too much of it. Yuuki, Takuma, help more down here." Takuma and Yuuki sat by the birthing area.   
I gripped Kaname's hand, "It's now…now or never…" His hand gripped like never before. His nails dug into the back of my hand, almost drawing blood. With my free hand, I wiped the sweat off his face.

Within a few minutes, Headmaster called to me, "The baby's head is crowning! Hold firm Kaname!"  
Kaname was screaming, "No-No more! Let it end!"  
I cry out to him, "Please hold firm! It's almost here!" A short while later, I could hear crying. And this time, it wasn't Kaname or me.  
I look up at Headmaster and Yuuki, "What happened?"  
Headmaster hands something to Yuuki and said, "Show them this miracle. I'll stitch Kaname up." Yuuki scooted over on the bloody floor and handed Kaname the little bundle. It cried so softly that I could barely hear it.  
Kaname asked Yuuki, "Is it…a boy…or a girl?"   
Yuuki speaks tiredly, "A girl." After a bit of hugging, I take her from Kaname, who is very faint from the amount of blood he lost. I can just stare at my little girl. Her hair is light brown, because my gene for light hair mellowed out Kaname's harsh hair color. But she defiantly has my skin color and Kaname's Kuran wine colored eyes. I can see her fangs from her gums slightly as she cries.  
By the time Kain, Aido and Senri return with bottled blood, Kaname is about to burst from bloodlust. He was, luckily, all stitched up by then and put in a bedroom in the basement. He devoured all the blood in no time at all. At the same time, Headmaster took our baby's measurements and weight to record, checked her over for birth defects and bathed her to remove the amniotic fluids.  
Kaname asked me, "What should we name her?" Everyone came up with names, but I had already thought of one.  
I told Kaname, "I already know. Anju is a beautiful name for our little girl."  
Yuuki giggled, "I thought you wanted a name that was more modern."  
Kaname looked up at her, "Well, our parents named me Kaname, that's a name that goes back centuries. Yuuki is an old name as well. Anju is what I agree on as well." One by one, everyone else agreed.   
Headmaster came back with the baby dressed in a yellow nightgown, "Anju Kiryuu-Kuran. The first Kuran with a joint surname. Well, she was the only one besides Kuruna born into Kuran with two fathers." Headmaster gave Yuuki the baby and let Anju sleep.

I awoke to hearing screaming in the conjoining room. That is where Yuuki and Kaname were…and Anju! I ran like my rear end was on fire. And there I saw Kaname, bleeding heavily from his arm and guts in Kuruna's arms. Yuuki had been pinned to the wall with shuriken, completely immobile. Anju was in Kaname's arms, but just as Kuruna was about to vanish, Kaname, tossed Anju with his good arm, aware that I may not catch her. But it was better than Kuruna having her. I caught Anju, just barely as Kuruna vanished, taking Kaname with her.  
I began screaming, "Kaname!? Kaname!!!!" 

Yuuki's POV:

All of us gathered in a room. Zero's hands were shaking so bad that I had to take Anju from him so that he wouldn't drop her. Zero was traumatized. Kuruna had taken his spouse away in cold blood…not even I could stop her. At this point, even if none of us wanted to say it, we knew that Kaname may not even be alive at this point. Kuruna was merciless in the way she beat him. She must not even think of him as a person.  
Aido spoke finally, "What should we do? Kuruna has taken Kaname away the day he gave birth."  
Rima spoke softly, "For the safety of everyone, should we return to Cross Academy?"  
Ruka shook her head, "No, we should stay here and find him! Kuruna can't have gotten far-"  
Kain grabbed her arm, "Ruka. Calm yourself."  
Headmaster nodded, "He's right Ruka. I know you and Aido believe we should look for him. But Kuruna may want to come back and finish the job. She'll want to take us all to the grave with Kaname if she's done so already."   
Zero said firmly through his fear, "He's not dead. He's not…he wouldn't leave me and Anju alone, he would never."  
Senri agreed, "Kaname's not the type of person to just leave and keep us with all the responsibilities."  
Headmaster nodded, "Vey well. So Kaname is alive, but we can't stick around and be target for Kuruna and her crew. We need to move back to Cross Academy and I'll need to put a barrier up. Pack up everyone, and quickly too."

Zero came to me, "Can I have Anju?"  
I nodded, "Sure, hold her carefully." He looked at her with blank eyes. This was his child. Partially his, partially Kaname's. This was all he had of Kaname right now. Suddenly, Anju opened her eyes and began to whine. Zero was scared and didn't know what to do.  
I whisper, "Rock her back and forth gently." Zero began to do so, fearful or dropping her. Soon, Anju quieted and went back to sleep.  
I said to him, "See? She does love you."  
Zero kissed Anju on the head, "Nothing will befall you. I'll protect you…Anju."

Zero POV:

I don’t want Anju to be in the Night Class dorm while I’m on Prefect Duty. Even if she’ll be safer there, I’m never fully convinced that she should be there. When I’m on duty, she’s either with Headmaster or with Ichijou in the Night Class.  
To my surprise, I’ve gotten used to changing Anju’s diapers and feeding her regularly. Even though the Day class doesn’t know she’s my baby, they’re surprised about how much I care for her. Sometimes, on lunch break, I’ll sit with Yuuki in the courtyard and feed her.   
She’s 20 days old…and Kaname’s been missing for almost three weeks as well. Though Headmaster and Yuuki tell me not to worry, I fear greatly for Kaname’s safety.

Ichijou POV:

I’d never thought I’d see Kiryuu so happy. I’d never been able to picture him as a father. And now…all doubt in my heart has been removed as to his credibility to take care of a baby vampire. In a few short days, he’s been able to become a perfect parent.  
But I’m more worried about something else. Two things actually. No…three actually.   
The first problem is Yuuki Kuran. I’m sure that I’ve seen this and Kiryuu hasn’t, but in the dead of night, when Kiryuu is asleep, I’ve seen Yuuki in his room. Breastfeeding his baby. That is the worst act she could commit because she’s giving the baby her genetics in the form of breast milk. Doing this could result in making Anju Kiryuu-Kuran a full Kuran vampire. And those powers, in the wrong hands, could kill just about anyone.  
The second problem is Kuruna Kuran. She’s been awfully quiet lately, and with Kaname in her grasp, I would assume that she would have made it her mission to go after Senri, Zero, Yuuki and Anju. But she hasn’t…making me suspicious…just a little.  
Lastly, the third thing eating at me is the injuries Kaname received. They were deep, but not dire, so how on earth could he be paralyzed from injuries like that? It made me think of spells…was Kuruna that powerful in dark arts?   
It’s hard to grasp what’s happened in the last year so far.

Kaname POV:

I refuse to give in Kuruna’s torture. She won’t kill me…I know she won’t because of my Kuran blood (she doesn’t want the death penalty on her head for killing a pureblood)…but she wants me to beg for death anyway.  
Kuruna has learned how to use strong dark magic. She’s used it on these decrepit chains to keep me from breaking them.  
Luckily, my stomach is almost gone to its size before the pregnancy. But that’s the least of my concerns. I miss Zero, Yuuki, and the whole lot back Cross Academy.   
Anju…how is she? And Zero…how is he doing without me? I threw Anju and I’m so lucky he caught her. Better Anju’s with him rather than me. And that face…the one Zero made when he called my name for the last time…made me want to reach back for him.  
My days might be numbered. I’m going to use all the energy I have to send a mental message to one of the Cross Academy vampires.

Yuuki’s POV:

What I was doing was awful. Breastfeeding Zero and Kaname’s baby could end up hurting Anju later on. But my genes are closest to Kaname’s, so I’m the one who felt the need to do this the most.   
Suddenly, when walking down the hall to class I buckled over from a splitting headache. I didn’t know that it wasn’t until I heard a voice.  
“Yuuki, answer me.” There was no mistaking who it was.   
I shouted, “ICHIJOU-SAN! ZERO!!” They heard me and came running. Ichijou-san had Anju in his arms and Zero was running half-dressed, drenched from his shower earlier.  
Ichijou-san asked me, “What is it Yuuki?”  
I said in a panicked tone, “It’s Kaname. He’s talking with me through telepathy.”  
Zero’s eyes widened, “What is he saying?”  
I repeat his words, “Ichijou, Yuuki, I leave the Night Class in your care for now. As for where I am, I do not know. Somewhere that resembles a broken down mansion with blackened walls. It’s hidden well; there have been no-one inside here except Kuruna and her henchmen.” There was a moment of silence.  
I then asked my brother, “Kaname, what do you need to say to Zero? He’s right here.”  
He spoke, and I mimicked his exact words, “Zero, I know I can’t speak to you directly. But remember, I love you. I always will. I’m sorry I dragged you into all of this. For leaving you with Anju, I hope you can forgive me.”  
Zero spoke with a shaky voice, “W-Why are you speaking like I’ll never see you again?”  
I repeat Kaname’s words, “I might not. My hands are locked in magical cuffs that prevent breaking. I’m cut up and bruised from Kuruna’s torturing. I know she plans to kill me soon. If I don’t make it out of here alive…I love you Zero. With all of my being.”  
Tears rebelliously bubbled in Zero’s eyes, “Don’t say that! I will see you again! Don’t talk like you’re going to die!”  
I repeated those last words, “I love you Zero.” And then Zero broke down crying. I had to help Ichijou bring him to his room.  
For the rest of the day, I took Anju with me. Zero was in no condition to take care of her in that state.

Headmaster POV:

Things are looking very bleak right now. Even the Day Class looks much sadder since Kaname disappeared. How will my granddaughter grow up without her ‘mother’? Zero, Yuuki and the rest of the Night Class is suffering.   
What I haven’t told Zero and Yuuki is that Kaname had asked me to become Anju’s Godfather in case anything happened to him. It can be scary that Kaname’s predictions are almost always right.

Zero POV:

I couldn’t handle it. I was basically a single parent now. Anju was here, but Kaname wasn’t…and he’d promised to never leave me and Anju alone.  
I held up the Bloody Rose Gun and unlocked the safety on it. Maybe I was stupid, delusional…but I couldn’t deal with that pain. If it works…I thought maybe the pain would go away.  
Should it be the head…the heart…the neck? No…it should be the stomach. Maybe it would work…maybe it wouldn’t. But I’d do anything to ease the pain in my heart.  
I pressed the gun to my stomach, took a deep breath and then gently pulled the trigger…  
I fell on the bed, weak and in extreme pain. Blood…that’s all I could smell. Was it to be my last breath? I closed my eyes and let myself be taken into the black abyss.


	5. Consequences and Rescue Mission

Yuuki POV:

I heard the gunshot ring in the school grounds…but moreover I smelled the blood. Lots of it…a huge amount of blood had been spilt…by Zero. That much could be fatal.   
I stood up in the middle of class and called out, “Ichijou! Aido! Kain! Ruka! Senri! Rima!” The teacher didn’t mind the hoard of us running from the classroom. It occurred regularly anyway.  
Down the hallway, up the winding stairs, down another hall, turn right down another hall and his room was the last on the left.  
The blood stench was so strong that it was almost intoxicating, even when we covered our noses.  
I tell them, “I can’t open the lock!”  
Senri moves up, “Let me try.” He pricks his finger and bends the blood into a key, opening the door. Nothing could prepare any of us for what lay behind that door.  
The stench of blood was so overpoweringly strong when that door opened. That’s when I saw Zero. His eyes were closed, he was laying on the bed…with a bullet though his stomach and the Bloody Rose Gun in his hand with the safety unlocked. It hit me that Zero tried to commit suicide.  
I shout, “ZERO!!!!”  
Ichijou gripped my shoulder, “We need to get him to Headmaster Cross! Hurry!”

Yagari-sensei came to the office later on. I was sure he’d lecture the seven of us for missing class.   
But no…I heard him mutter under his breath, “My stupid pupil…” Ruka and Aido held the same reaction of disgust. Zero was getting surgery done by the Headmaster and Ichijou in the adjoining room. Rima was leaning on Shiki, restless. Kain was, surprisingly, playing with Anju. Any little motions you make with your hands or face surprises her.  
She is starting to look a bit more like Zero now. At birth, she looked just like Kaname, but now her skin is whitening. Still, her big, wine colored eyes still remind me of Kaname. My brother…

It was a good four hours of thumb twiteling, small talk, baby crying and worrying before Headmaster came out of the room.  
I asked him immediately, “What happened?”  
Headmaster plopped on the couch with us, followed by Ichijou, and he told us, “The surgery was very difficult because it was difficult to stitch up his organs and stop the bleeding. Of course, the most damage was because he used an anti-vampire bullet. It seemed like he really wanted to kill himself.”  
Everyone looked so worried that the surgery and failed until Ichijou said, “It was a success.” Everyone took a big sigh of relief and relaxed.  
Aido complained, “You should’ve said that first!”  
Ruka nodded, “You almost gave us a heart attack.”  
Rima agreed, “What if little Anju lost both her mother and father? I know that Kaname-sama’s not dead…but it feels like it because he’s not here.” Silence fell across the room.  
Yagari-sensei suddenly asked, “Kuran Yuuki, where did you hear Kuran Kaname’s message. If I’m correct, there might be a way to trace where it came from.”

Ichijou POV:

When we return to the spot that Yuuki had received the message from Kaname, Yagari-sensei told us that there was a way to find where it was sent from. It would take time, however. And it would take patience.   
I can’t rest easy knowing that Kaname…my close friend, is in shackles somewhere. At Kuruna’s hand. At that time, we were to remain on alert. Kuruna may plan to attack Zero and Anju, since Zero is too injured to resist.

Yuuki POV:

It was Anju’s 25th day when Zero woke up…almost 5 days after he shot himself. I was feeding her a baby formula with a blood tablet in the infirmary when I heard Zero’s gruff voice grunt. I turned around to see him flinch and then wake up. He seemed to waking up as if from a nap or something.  
Like he was my brother (he’s my brother-in-law, since Kaname is my brother), I said to him, “Good morning Sleeping Beauty.”  
He asked me groggily, “Where am I? What happened?” Then his eyes popped open and he demanded, “Where’s Anju?!”  
I kept calm, knowing he was too weak to walk yet, “In my arms. Lucky she had Aunt Yuuki right here.” I’d kept Anju’s bassinette in my room the whole time. I never once let her out of my arms, Headmaster’s arms or one of the trusted Night Class member’s arms.   
Zero looked up at the ceiling, saying to himself, “Kaname.” Then I tell him our plan to trace Kaname’s location with the last message he sent me. Zero smiled a bit, but he said nothing. Did he doubt us? Or maybe…it was too painful to thin of hope right now.  
Anju began crying, “Waaaaa!”   
Zero told me, “Let me…have her.” I put her on Zero’s chest and he stroked her hair. He began crying silently and she calmed down, as if aware of her father’s sadness. It made me want to cry. I couldn’t imagine how much Zero was hurting…inside and out.  
Aido knocked on the door, “Yuuki-sama! Headmaster needs to examine Zero, please step out. He needs to unclothe him.”  
I said, “I’ll stay. I need to support my brother-in-law all the way.”

Headmaster and opened Zero’s shirt and moved his pants slightly below the waist. There was a large scar on his stomach, it looked very painful. If he was a woman, he’d never be able to have children again.  
Headmaster told Zero, “You’re lucky to be alive. The anti-vampire bullet had begun to burn your organs. Luckily we got it out quickly.” Then, his tone became hard, “What were you hoping to accomplish by suicide? Kaname’s not dead…and you’d leave Anju all alone.” Zero was in tears then, upset by what’d just happened. He probably didn’t think it through.  
Zero whimpered, tears streaming down his face, “I want to live…I want to be with Kaname…and Anju…and Yuuki…and Headmaster…my family.”

Kaname POV:

I heard Zero’s silent plea in my heart. I too wanted to be with him, Anju and everyone else. But…here I am. A sacrifice for them. I’m crying in my heart too.  
But I’ll never let Kuruna see how much she’s hurt me. All the burns, blood and bruises and nothing…but she’s crushed my spirit of ever seeing Zero again. Though I know that we may one day…it’ll probably be in death.  
Kuruna came back in, “Good morning.” There was a twinge of sarcasm in her voice.  
I hissed at her, “What do you want?”  
Kuruna smirked, “To get back at Zero Kiryuu. You’re going to bear another child with me.”

Zero POV:

I can finally walk again. I guess the constant rest for 5 days helped me. I can’t really bend over or twist, but I’m pretty much back to normal. And I’m glad…making up all that homework was a pain in the ass!  
And finally, Yagari sensei and a couple of other Night Class teachers and students have finally been able to pinpoint where Kaname’s final message was heard from. Yuuki helped out a lot with that…and with Anju, who’s now 30 days old. She still doesn’t recognize me all the time, but that’s okay. But the fact that she’s okay is all that matters to me.

Yuuki POV:

I saw one of the most touching scenes I would ever experience from Zero. I was on my way from one class to another. I could hear crying from Zero’s room. I walked by it and peered into the keyhole.  
Zero couldn’t get Anju to drink from her bottle. She’d gotten accustomed to my breast milk. I think that Zero knew that and unbuttoned his jacket and shirt. He was afraid to do what he could do, but he did anyway. He pressed Anju’s mouth to his right nipple.  
I could see him flinch in pain the first few seconds, but he quickly got used to it. Even if he couldn’t produce milk for Anju, he could give her comfort. After suckling for a little while, she stopped and let Zero give her the bottle.  
Zero was more like a mother than a father. But this love could be helpful if push came to shove…

Zero POV:  
I’d never thought of what a mother felt like. But now that I’ve done a mother’s action, I feel like I’d carried Anju since the day she was conceived.   
Then it hit me…how must Kaname be feeling…not able to hold our daughter at all? How much pain is he really holding back inside of him?  
My thoughts were broken by Anju’s squirming. The abnormally warm room with all the layers that she was dressed in must have been making her hot. I left my room and went into the hall, which was slightly cooler. I held Anju tightly…and worried more about Kaname…

Kaname POV:

Second time I’d gotten raped…and it was by my own sister this time around. I don’t know if she’s pregnant or not…but I’m hoping with all my heart that she’s not. If she were to tell Zero…no…it’d kill him and shatter his heart beyond repair.   
I told myself that I’d be chaste when I didn’t have Zero by my side…but I broke that promise against my will. I rebelliously cried in my room. I was hoping and praying in my head that Zero would find me soon.  
And…that I’d be alive to tell the tale.

Yuuki POV:

Yagari-sensei called me, Zero, Aido, Ruka, Kain, Ichijou, Senri and Rima to the hallway in the school building. The place that I buckled over from Kaname’s message.  
Yagari-sensei told us, “The other Night Class Vampires have decided to help us out by loaning us their power to open a portal to where Kaname was last heard from. Of course, we don’t know where that’ll be, but we decided to be cautious and open a portal 2 miles to the south of his last known location.”  
Headmaster was standing by Yagari-sensei, telling us, “However, before you go, you need to change out of those uniforms into more undead-like attire. So I got each and every one of you a wig, outfit, mask and cape.” He gave each of us a bundle of clothing and we each took turns using the bathroom to change.  
I got a red bob wig; it reminded me of Will from WITCH, I used to watch that as a child. I also wore a white blouse and long purple jailer-leggings. Everyone had different wigs but virtually the same outfit. Zero’s back wig suited him so nicely, and I never would’ve thought that Ichijou would look so nice as a brunette. Ruka had a long red wig, Kain had a blue wig, Aido had a sea green wig, Shiki had a blonde wig and Rima had a long pink wig. None of looked anything like we used to.  
Headmaster told us, “Button up your cloaks and put on your masks.” All of us put on our long tattered black cloaks and buttoned them up. Then we put on our skull masks.  
That’s when Headmaster clung to me and Zero in tears, “My children…please come back alive…” It wasn’t just us who began to cry…everyone cried. The entire Night Class, the ones of us dressed in cloaks, even Yagari-sensei leaked a few tears. It was true; we might never see Headmaster again…  
Suddenly, we heard a familiar cry, “Waaa!!” Everyone turned to see teary-eyed Yori standing in the hall, Anju in her hands. She’d clearly heard everything.  
Yori sobbed, “I-Is that true…? Yuuki…Yuuki!” She ran up to me and embraced me with her free arm. Headmaster took Anju out of her hand so she could hug me properly. This could be our final time seeing them all.   
But my duty was also to my brother, who’d been waiting for us for a month. It’s time we do our duty to him.

We put on our bags under our cloaks and bid a final farewell to our fellow classmates, friends, teachers and principal as we entered the portal to go to the deserted wasteland.

Zero POV:

The wasteland was a shocking place. It was deserted and depressing like a desert would be, but many thin trees were, miraculously, growing there, though it seemed like they were all dying.  
I think aloud and say, “I remember this place in a book I read with my parents more than ten years ago…this is the Vampire Wasteland. A place where the most hardened vampires hide out.” Kaname was here…it was an instinct I had.  
Shiki says calmly, “We need to proceed cautiously.”  
Luka agrees, “Yes…and we have to travel two miles north by foot.”   
Rima inquired, “Shouldn’t we break up into groups? I think that eight vampires traveling in a group looks somewhat suspicious.”  
Aido reminded her, “This is Vampire Wasteland, nothing is out of the ordinary here.”   
Yuuki agreed, “Plus, we can’t afford to break up. We need all the strength we can get.”  
The eight of them traveled on foot throughout the whole evening, taking a break n the woods once the sun rose. No one else had yet suspected a thing at that time like I had. I could feel it…someone was watching us.

Kuruna POV:

They were almost here…the annoying brats from Kaname’s school, and Zero Kiryuu. Just who I wanted to see, I mean kill. Kaname is obviously their target, so I’ll make sure that he’s not when they get.  
I get ready a whole stockpile of garlic essence and holy water, enough to kill any vampire. I tell one of my subordinates to go and inject Kaname before they get here.   
They’ll never achieve their goal. This is all one big trap to ensnare them all…and I’m going to be the one to succeed.

Zero POV:

We set off at dawn to raid the ‘castle’ where Kaname was being held prisoner. Nothing was going to keep me from him. No…nothing was going to keep us from each other. Kaname has to come back…he needs to see Anju…he needs to see me…he needs to be with his entire family (including the Night Class).  
I was prepared when we stormed the castle. Kuruna was armed, as we knew. Right away, we faced ambush from her minions.   
Thank god that Headmaster thought ahead by giving us distinctive masks and wigs, so Kuruna’s minions couldn’t identify which of us had which power. However, she outnumbered us so by Ichijou’s command, Yuuki and I ran off to find Kaname undetected.  
We went upstairs to a second floor, containing at least 2 dozen rooms. One by one, we began to open them all. That is until Yuuki saw something weird. Inside one of the rooms was a childish room filled with stuffed animals. Like a child’s room. Behind the toys, we saw a tall metal bookcase…covering a door. Bingo…  
It took 20 minutes or so to move all those animals away from the bookshelf. Then, with our combined strength, Yuuki and I moved the bookshelf away from the hidden door.  
Yuuki opened the door and said to me, “It’s a walkway. It’s too dark to see where it leads. Kuruna may have been expecting us and have laid a trap.”  
I tell her, “We need to take a chance.” She nods and very quietly and slowly, we creep down the walkway. When we reach the end of the hallway, I saw the worst possible outcome for Kaname ever…  
Tied by magical cuffs to a gigantic life-sized cross was Kaname, on his knees. He showed a huge amount of torture marks on his body. His eyes were closed and he wasn’t moving.  
I scream out for him, “Kaname! Wake up Kaname!”  
A voice catches us off guard, “He won’t wake up, perhaps because he’s dead.”

Zero POV:  
My heart stopped when I heard Kuruna’s words. Kaname…was dead? No…no!!  
Kuruna reappeared besides Kaname, “He’s very much so. All that garlic essence and holy water in his blood must have stopped him.” She dropped down an empty vial in front of me and Yuuki. The awful stench filled our noses…she wasn’t kidding.  
I howled like an animal to him, “No! NO! KANAME! OPEN YOUR EYES!!!” My eyes turned their vampire red and I cried out desperately. When he didn’t answer, I lost myself completely. I began to roar and felt the Level E claws emerge from my fingers. The rage took control of me…and I couldn’t stop.

Yuuki POV:  
Zero had ost it. He completely lost it. His Level E monstrosities began to reemerge as his rage took over.  
Kuruna smirked to him, ready for a fight, “Bring it on, Kiryuu Zero.” And that’s when the two of them fought each other one-on-one.  
I took advantage of this time to run to Kaname and see if there was some way to help him. I felt him for a pulse…there was none…but he was still breathing! Kaname still had a heartbeat! Faint, but still existent.  
I examined his arm for where he was injected from. Bingo! Right there on his upper left arm I saw what appeared to be a pinprick. That’s what I was looking for.  
Somehow, I managed to nullify the black magic on the chains and get Kaname off of the sacrificial altar. Then I began to squeeze his arm to get the fluids out. Some did drip out, but it wasn’t enough. I had to make an incision down his arm to get enough to come out that his body could possibly neutralize the rest. It was just at the right time too, because I could see that Kaname was stirring slightly.  
I almost screamed, “Kaname?!” He moved a bit and made a groaning sound, and then he turned over and kept resting. He was alive…he didn’t die like Kuruna had said!  
“Yuuki! Zero!” I had turned to see our friends rushing towards us. They had finished things on their end I suppose.  
Zero, on the other hand, was beyond control now. He had sunk almost entirely to Level E.  
I yelled out to him, “ZERO! KANAME’S ALIVE! HE’S ALIVE!!”

Zero’s POV  
I was inches away from snapping Kuruna’s neck when Yuuki called out to me. Alive…my husband had survived! The anger inside of me vanished instantly and along with it, the powers of the Level E.  
Kuruna, on the contrary, was furious; she yelled at us, “No, no, NO! This was NOT supposed to happen! You should all be DEAD! I should’ve won!” Suddenly, she smirked, and then threw her head back into the most maniacal laughter I’d ever heard. It made us all draw out every last ounce of caution we had in us.  
Her demeanor changed instantly from mischievous to pure evil as she spoke, “What good would it do for you, Kiryuu Zero? After all, it’s obvious that you don’t know my brother like I know him.”  
I demanded, “You’re a liar Kuruna! My husband loves and trusts me more than he’d ever do to you!”  
She laughed again, and then asked me in an incriminating tone, “Then why would he sleep with me, his own blood sister?”  
Everyone in the room froze as I stammered out, “H-He would never…”  
Kuruna spoke as though she was possessed, “Oh, but he DID! You’re not the only one who was GRACED enough to bear his child!” She said in a mocking tone as she squinted her eyes to give herself an evil glare, “I’m pregnant. And Kaname is the father.”

Ichijou’s POV:  
Never have I ever seen Kiryuu so shattered. It’s as though his hope and trust in his husband just shattered before us all. And we were equally as shattered and shocked.  
Yuuki, however, regained her composure rather quickly, “You lie Kuruna! My brother would never have WILLINGLY given you his spawn. And so what? No one will ever believe you that Kaname has fathered a child with an outlaw like you.”  
Kuruna’s glare turned icy, “You watch your tongue, cheeky little brat. You’re in no position to speak, even if you are my sister.”  
Yuuki kept taunting Kuruna, “You have no right to tell me what to do. I could care less about your expectations for me.” Behind her, however, she was making a hand sign to us to use the connector. The Night Class teachers would get the message to teleport us back.  
I quickly typed the coordinates in the connector and with the press of a button, all of us got out of there in a blink of an eye, thanks to the power of the Night Class.  
Everyone was beyond overjoyed when we returned back to Cross Academy with barely a scratch each. But Zero…he was beyond shattered…I can’t begin to describe the emotions that I could tell were running around in his head.

Zero’s POV:  
I was torn…I was shattered…I was dead inside. My Kaname…he had slept with his sister and now there’d be a full-blooded Kuran baby in this world, making my little Anju irrelevant. When the world found out of the arrival of the new pureblood baby…well…then I would also have no purpose.  
Kaname…was it his choice to do something like this? Why was I doubting him? He’s my husband after all!  
Too many thoughts…so much hatred…retribution… revenge…it was tearing me apart!

Yuuki’s POV:  
Zero went to his sleeping quarters early once again and I was worried. Ever since he had found out about Kuruna’s pregnancy...he seemed even more suicidal than before Kaname came back. I don’t even think I’d be surprised if he actually puts the gun to his head this time around.   
Kaname remained in his slumber. Sometimes we saw him twitch or move, but not open his eyes. The Headmaster feared that he may have been in a coma. So I took the lead role in taking care of Anju during that time.  
I had felt terrible for her. Neither her father nor her mother was in the right state of being to take care of her. So as her Aunt, I had to do it. It was the only way she’d be raised among her family.

The days ticked by...Zero was under Headmaster’s strict protection to keep him from killing himself. Kaname was in intensive care. I, however, attended the Night Class with Anju as I normally would have. And when I was gone for my prefect duties, Kaname’s Night Class friends took turns watching her.  
The days turned to weeks. But finally...against all odds, Kaname awoke from his slumber.

Aido’s POV:

I still remember it clearly. When Ichijou ran back panting from his daily appointment with Kaname-sama.   
He ran straight into the classroom and in front of the blackboard, and then he screamed to us, “Rejoice everyone! Kaname has awoken!” An unexplainable feeling of happiness swept over us. Our Pureblood Prince had regained himself from the brink of death!  
Ichijou told everyone, including Yagari-sensei (who was teaching us all), “Headmaster told me to tell you all that class is dismissed! Everyone to the hospital quarters, behind Anju of course!” Ruka and I (irresponsibly) ran, rolling the bassinet in front of us, with Anju-sama sleeping in it. All the other vampires in the class ran behind us.

When we all got to the the hospital quarters, Yuki-sama was already there, sitting on Kaname-sama’s bed, conversing with him. She scolded us greatly for running with Anju-sama in the bassinet.  
Yuki-sama then lifted baby Anju-sama out of her bassinet and gave her to her mother. Kaname-sama smiled and kissed Anju-sama on the head, almost in tears.  
Everyone then began to talk with Kaname-sama. His awful story of torture made us shiver, but the fact that he was still sitting here before us made all the difference.  
But still...Zero was in a dark state of matter. No one, not even Kaname-sama, was allowed to visit his spouse. Zero was just that volatile at the moment.

Zero’s POV:

It was almost a month of confinement in that dark cell when word had traveled to me that Kaname had finally awoke.   
I was, by then, accustomed to my cell and the heavy chains around my ankles and wrists. They only allowed me to walk 100 feet, and still, I was 10 feet from the jail bars. Its like I was in prison...but I wasn’t. No one else knew I was down here either.  
Headmaster had become so paranoid that I was suicidal at that point that this was the only way to keep me ‘safe’ from self-inflicted harm.  
Yes...I was shocked and angry that Kuruna had gotten pregnant with Kaname’s child, but I wasn’t mad at Kaname. I was mad at Kuruna. Kaname was not an philandering spouse, and Kuruna would not have me believe that.

At that time I was locked in the cell, I actually got so mad that I attempted to choke myself five times and starve myself twice as well. Perhaps that is why Headmaster was having intense paranoia about me trying to kill myself.  
I wasn’t sane at that time, I really wasn’t. All I cared about was dying so that I wouldn’t need to face Kuruna or Kaname. Or to have my baby girl and Yuuki find me like this.

Kaname’s POV:

I regained my powers rather quickly. Yuuki had done an amazing job removing that holy poison from the deepest recesses of my blood veins.  
My baby girl was doing great. Anju was moving into her third month when I’d woken up. My angel has had everyone looking after her for so long...it’s about time I took responsibility for her now.  
I have to admit, I was shocked when I’d found out that Zero was locked away because of his suicidal thoughts. He had gone into shock from what Kuruna had told him and the rest of the Night Class. They had questioned me extensively as to whether Kuruna forced me or not. Not that they ever doubted me.

Yuuki’s POV:

Later that night...while Kaname was sleeping with Anju by his side in her bassinet, I was visited by the Vampire Council.  
They had come at my window and asked me, “Yuuki-sama. We have come to address our grievances with you about your brother.”  
I asked them, “State it now.”  
They told me, “The fact that your niece, Anju Kiryuu-Kuran-Sama, is not a born Pureblood leaves us with few options.”  
I had snapped at them, “Are you dishonoring my niece?!”  
They nodded their heads, “Unfortunately, we need to. The Vampire Council and Vampire Hunters Association have come to a decree. In order to keep Kaname-sama’s and Zero-sama’s peace within the Vampire World, Yuuki-sama…we will need you to bear a Pureblooded heir to the Kuran Bloodline.”


	6. Second Heir and Mysterious Family

Zero’s POV:

I was released from the prison after I passed multiple mental health examinations. Headmaster did many to insure that I wouldn’t do anything rash once I left his watchful eyes.  
Kaname was awake. The first thing I absolutely had to do was visit him. Him and Anju both…

When I came to the infirmary, I saw Kaname resting on the bed with Anju sleeping on his chest. There were flowers and cards from all the Night Class students surrounding him. Yuuki was not in the room, though I thought she’d be there. I went over to the bed and sat on the side of it.  
I whispered some things to Kaname, not sure if he was listening, “I love you. I love our baby. I love our family, our lives. But…is it true? That you would father a child with Kuruna? If you did…did you fight with all you had? I wonder…why do I doubt you? You’re my husband after all.”  
A voice came from the bedside, “Zero…” I turned rapidly to see my beloved husband with his eyes open in a weak smile.  
I resisted the urge to embrace him as I spoke with tears in my eyes, “Kaname…oh my goodness…I thought…I thought she’d gotten you.”  
Kaname smirked, “I’m not that weak.” I leaned down, avoiding squishing Anju on his chest, and kissed him.  
Questions could wait…All I wanted to do was kiss him and never let go.

Yuuki’s POV:

How sick of a request it was. For the old council bastards ask me to betray not only my brother, but Zero as well.   
It just wasn’t right what they wanted…they wanted me to make my little niece irrelevant to the world by label her as just another Aristocrat while I had a child that would be labeled a Pureblood.  
This was urgent for both Zero and Kaname to hear…for we were left with just two options: either we comprehend the request of the Vampire Council and the Hunter’s Association or we betray them and become a target in both of their eyes.

Kaname’s POV:

Zero and I had begun snogging after placing Anju back in her crib. We were interrupted, however, by a knock at the door.  
Zero called out, “Who is it?”  
Yuuki’s voice came from beyond the door, “It’s me.” We granted her permission to enter the room.  
Yuuki’s demeanor was very off; she was wringing her hands, shuffling her feet, refusing to make eye contact with either of us. She was obviously very uncomfortable with something.  
I asked her that question, “What’s wrong? You seem off.”  
Yuuki closed her eyes and spoke shakily, “I have bad news Zero, Kaname. I come…with a message from the Vampire Wolves and Hunter Dogs (that’s what we called them).”  
Zero rubbed his forehead, “Oh good god, no. What is it this time?”  
Yuuki stuttered, “W-Well…i-it’s just…um…”  
I told her firmly, “What is it Yuuki? Goodness gracious, let it out already.”  
Yuuki began to talk fast, with a scarred look in her eyes, “The Vampire Wolves and Hunter Dogs want me to bear a Pureblood child for the purpose of making Anju irrelevant to the world.” I had thought this was coming…as did Zero, who showed no amount of shock on his face.  
Yuuki then looked at us and asked, “I can’t do it…not to you two…but what can we do? We can’t betray them or we’ll become targeted by both.” That’s when Zero began laughing to himself.  
Once he finished, he asked us, “True…but who do we know with the closest DNA to Yuuki? Who’s already pregnant with Kaname’s sperm?”  
Yuuki gasped, “You don’t mean—?!”  
Zero nodded, “Kuruna’s baby. Not only did she have no right to have that baby, but she’s the closest baby we can produce. Plus…it’s time for revenge anyway, for what she did to you.” I fidgeted with Anju in his arms.   
Yes, it was a smart idea…but how could we possibly snatch that baby from Kuruna safely? How could we hide the fact that Yuuki wasn’t pregnant and Kuruna was? It seemed overly complicated.  
Yuuki agreed with Zero, “Let’s do it! Kuruna needs some payback for what she’s done.”   
Though I was uncertain of the details, I agreed with them. It was better that we get Kuruna’s baby than make another one with Yuuki, ruin our marriage and have Kuruna gain the fame she desired.

Yuuki’s POV:

Months started to pass as Anju grew up and Kuruna was to have been progressing in ‘our’ baby’s pregnancy. With Ruka and Rima’s help, they managed to get me a shaped bump form like an attachable pregnant woman’s belly. We had to keep the Vampire Wolves and Hunter Dogs from knowing that I truly was not pregnant, as I clearly appeared to be.  
Anju grew up faster than any child I’d ever seen. She was standing by five months, a major accomplishment after crawling at a mere three months and rolling over at only two months.   
While I was “pregnant”, I knew that I was enraging the Dogs and Wolves that I was so close to Kaname’s other spouse and his child. They wanted me to become jealous…to break all ties with Zero for good. To be angry at Anju and Kaname for everything they never did. Well, I wasn’t.   
In fact, feigning this pregnancy brought us closer together than ever before. It felt like Anju had 3 parents instead of 2 (well, I did nurse her) and as a family, that was alright with us.

Zero’s POV:  
Mid-autumn, the time had finally arrive. This was about the time that Kuruna would deliver the child and it would become ours. Yuuki was ready for the journey back to the Vampire Wastelands undercover to make the recovery.   
This time, I’d be just us; too many people would draw unnecessary attention.  
This time, we have to be even sneakier than before. I have more riding on this capture than before. On the line is our family’s peace, our deal with the Wolves and Dogs, Kuruna’s rise to fame…the list just keeps going. So, sadly, I must leave Kaname once again to do my duty. And this time, since Anju’s old enough to write, she’s old enough to remember me (she was 10 months).  
It was a hero’s farewell as Yuuki and I stepped though the opened portal…and back to the Wastelands.

Kuruna’s POV:

Damn, that hurt so much. I was going down into labor in the dreaded mansion that I’d been locked in the whole time of my pregnancy. I wasn’t alone, thank god. My boyfriend, Kagem, was here with me. I’d been lying to him for the longest time, telling him that the baby was really his.   
Kagem would probably strangle me if he found out the baby wasn’t his. He was abusive, yes, but I loved him.   
Yes…maybe I was a masochist…but he was the man I wanted. So he will be the father of my baby…at least until I decide to make the baby public. By then, Kagem would probably be dead…an accident, I suppose. Of course no one would know.  
But…I was regretting everything I’d done until then. Pain was something I was used to…but this was EXTREME. It was like my entire body was being pushed out and the baby wasn’t going to stop moving until it made its way out.

When I was giving birth to the baby, I knew there was something wrong. As I’d learned, the blood is only supposed to come out after the baby is delivered. Why was I bleeding so much, the baby wasn’t even born yet!  
Kagem was worrying too. He’d never tried delivering a child, and seeing this worried him to death.

Yuuki’s POV:

We managed to get into the mansion undetected this time around. It seemed like no one was home. Where were Kuruna’s cronies?  
‘AAAAAAAAUUGH!!!” The sound of Kuruna in heavy labor was heard throughout the halls.  
Zero motioned me to move in, so we did. And what we saw was horrific. Kuruna’s blood wasn’t clotting, and that was putting the baby’s life in danger.  
The boy with Kuruna, Kagem I think, was asking her, “What’s going on Kuruna? WHY’S EVERYTHING SO BLOODY?”  
Kuruna tells him, “It’s going to die…it’s going to die and take me with it!” Kuruna was right. She went into cardiac arrest before the baby was ever delivered. Kagem wanted to kill the baby for killing Kuruna, but we managed to attack him and we took the baby away.  
Zero held the heavy newborn child, “Let’s go back home.”

Aido’s POV:

All of us were fidgeting. It was the moment of truth…did Yuuki-sama and Zero-sama actually retrieve the child? From the monstrous clutches of Kuruna and her cronies in the Wasteland?  
Kain gripped my hand and ordered me, “Stop fidgeting so much. Too much movement could disrupt the flow keeping the portal open, you know that. We wouldn’t want to leave Yuuki-sama and Zero-sama stranded.” Darn my cousin…Kain was always right.  
I sat down in an angry heap and refocused my energy to help support the portal.  
“Waabaaa!” 8-month old Anju-sama waddled into the room. She couldn’t walk properly just yet, but she was close. She could walk a few steps and then she’d fall on her knees. Meanwhile, Kaname was resting in the infirmary again, awaiting the new child.  
Ruka told me, “Aido, go see to Anju-sama. You’re the one contributing the least.”  
A stress vein had popped on my head, “Fine then!” I had gotten up and went to tend to Anju-sama.  
When I knelt next to her, Anju smiled with saliva dripping down her chin, “BAIWO!” It was so cute, like she was trying to say Aido. Her short light brown hair and wine colored Kuran eyes made her a perfect mix of Zero-san and Kaname-sama. I had chosen her wunsie today, a bright yellow one with full sleeves and red polka-dots. She was also wearing pink socks.  
I made a clapping noise, “Come here Anju. Come here!” Anju waddled forward and fell. Then she tried again and fell onto my lap.  
I lifted her up from under her arms and said, “Good girl!” Then I cuddled her and kissed her head. I loved Anju-sama like my own baby.  
Suddenly, Kain called out to me, “Aido! Someone’s coming through! Guard Anju!” I held her close as we waited to see who was coming through. Luckily, it was Yuuki-sama and Zero-sama…with a baby in their arms.  
Yuuki, looking exhausted, said to us all, “Mission complete.”

Kaname’s POV:

The baby turned out to be a boy, and a big one at that. He weighed in at 12 pounds 2 ounces. I can’t imagine Kuruna giving birth to a baby this big. Anju was only 7 pounds 5 ounces, and she was hard to deliver!   
He had our rich brown Kuran hair and wine-colored eyes, a full blooded Kuran all the way. When I held him, I realized he was almost 3/4ths of Anju’s weight…because I almost dropped him into my lap.  
I say aloud, “So this is ‘our’ baby.”  
Yuuki nodded, “A big one at that.”  
Zero doted on him a little, “I think he’s cute.” He took the boy from me and whispered a lullaby to the whimpering child. I looked at him with a smile.  
Yuuki told him, “Hey, why don’t you name him Zero?”  
Zero looked shocked, “W-What? Me?”  
I agreed, “Yes, since the world refuses to recognize you as his parent.”  
Yuuki and I impatiently leaned in, “SO…what will his name be?”  
Zero felt pressured, “A name? R-Right now?” The both of nodded.  
Zero thought aloud, looking at the boy’s face, “U-Um…a boy’s name…uh…well…if I had a boy…his name would be Kaito…but…”  
Yuuki clapped her hands together, “Kaito it is then.”  
I nodded, “Now we have Anju Kuran and Kaito Kuran.”

Zero’s POV:

I was shocked that Kaname and Yuuki let me pick a name for ‘their’ son. And when I spit out a name, they both accepted it without a second thought.   
Just then, Kaname pulled on Yuuki’s sleeve and whispered something into her ear. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped.  
She stared at him in shock, “You can’t be serious…not after what happened with Anju!”  
I looked up, confused, “What?”  
Yuuki looked at me with the same shock as she told me, “Kaname wants me to breastfeed Kaito…like I did Anju…”  
I thought a minute and nodded, “I agree with him.”  
Yuuki’s face was covered with a dumbfounded expression, “YOU AGREE?!”  
I told her, “It’s only natural. Breastfeeding Anju pushed her ahead. And since Kaito was so big, he may be slow otherwise. I think you should give him that little push.”  
Kaname kissed my cheek, “You read my mind to the last detail.”  
Yuuki’s face returned to one of a gentle smile, “I think you two make a perfect couple. You even think the same.” Kaito began to squirm in my hands.  
Yuuki took him and stood up, “Feeding time.” She left the room and left the two of us alone with Anju sleeping on the side of the bed.  
I snuggled on the other side of him, “I missed you Kaname. All this drama made us drift apart.”  
He stroked my hair and assured me, “I felt the same. I was shocked that it ended up like this. It felt like the world was our enemy. But...I suppose we were against the marriage ourselves when we got married.”  
I nodded slightly, “Yes…I suppose we were.”  
Kaname smiled at me, “But here we are almost 2 years later with two children. I wonder where the time has gone. Oh yes, this came for you.” It was an envelope with the Hunter’s seal on it.  
I took it, opened it, read in and sighed, “The Dogs want me to be the watchdog at Kaito’s ceremony. Just to rub it all in my face a bit harder.”  
Kaname smirked, “Don’t worry, Yuuki and I came up with a strategy for that, to get back at the Dogs and Wolves for all the misery they put us through. But first-” He kissed my lips and pressed his fingers to my crotch, “Let’s have another.”  
I looked at him in shock, “W-What did you say?”  
Kaname looked up at me deviously, “Let’s have another one.”  
I struggled in his grasp, “K-KANAME!! NOOO!” However, all resistance was futile. Kaname always gets what Kaname wants…

Kaname’s POV:

The night had come for Kaito’s welcoming party to the world. Zero had to wear his Hunter uniform (rules and whatever), but Yuuki and I had completely decked out. We were dressed so fancy; it looked like we were going to our wedding instead of a child’s welcoming party. I was in a platinum suit with a navy blue dress shirt, sky colored tie and black dress shoes. Yuuki was in a lovely pink floor-length ball gown with elaborate beading, a floral headpiece and pink glass slippers to match the pink glass jewelry.  
The kids were dressed up as well. Anju was in a navy blue ball dress with black leggings, black mary-janes and her hair in mini ringlets. Kaito wore a baby suit that happened to be mine from my arrival ceremony.  
Zero kissed my cheek, “Hopefully it’ll all work out.”  
I smiled, “I know it will.” Zero then left the dressing room to watch the hall as the guests arrived, Bloody Rose on his thigh.  
Yuuki finished her makeup and told me, “I hate this. Whenever I have to pretend to be your wife, I feel so guilty…that I’m taking you away from Zero. And that the world wants me to take you away from him. He’s been so much for you. It hurts me to hurt him.”  
I part her shoulder, “It’ll all work out tonight.”  
She smiled, “I hope so. Now let’s get going.” She draped her see-through pink shawl over Kaito in her arms. I lifted baby Anju in my arms. The two of us headed to the hall.

Yuuki’s POV:

The grand hall, where I saw that forbidden banquet as a human, was the hall where Kaito was having his party. Before we went in, I heard the murmuring about Zero having to be present from the guests. They thought it was disrespectful for him to be present, adding to my guilt.  
But the moment the two of us entered the room, the hall fell silent. All the vampires immediately bowed in our presence, all except Zero, who, like before, was leaning against the back wall, arms crossed. He was showing his affiliation to the Hunter’s Association.  
Kaname was proceeding with the plan, “Before any of you think that this is Kaito Kuran’s party, I will remind you that this is also Anju Kuran’s belated party.” Shocked and confused voices rippled throughout the room. From the back of the room, I could Zero smirk.  
Some people cried out at my brother, “But she’s not even a Pureblood! She’s not even born with a proper lineage! How could she be accepted as one?!”  
Kaname told them, “Have you ever seen Anju properly? Anju, dear, can you look at them?” Anju sleepily turned her head to look at the crowd staring at her. They all gasped and stepped away, seeing her wine-colored eyes.   
Kaname smirked and spoke, “Only true Kuran Purebloods receive the wine-colored Kuran eyes. Proof of that is that my cousin, Shiki Senri, is a half-pureblood, and he never received the Kuran eyes.”  
I did my part by speaking in his defense, “It’s true, my adorable little niece is just as much a Pureblood as her brother.”  
Anju, who was ignored until then, smiled widely and said happily, “Daddy!!” Kaname put her down and she ran to Zero, who was kneeling, waiting for her with open arms.  
Kaname said to the entire crowd, “I think you know what this means. My husband is just as important in matters of this sort as my wife is.”  
The representatives from the Hunter Dogs and Vampire Wolves were stunned. But most everyone else clapped in agreement and smiled at us three happily.

Zero’s POV:

The dancing came up rather quickly as the night was coming to a close.   
Yuuki said aloud to me, “I’d rather not dance. My feet are aching from the glass slippers. I’d rather rest with both the kids.” She was motioning to the sleeping princess on my chest.  
After she sat down, I lay Anju across Yuuki’s lap, as she was still holding Kaito. Then I headed to the main dance floor with my husband, whom I had just pulled away from a crowd of people.  
Kaname asked, “What is it? H-Hey, Zero!”  
When they got to the dance floor, I told him, “We’re going to dance to our wedding music.” The music from our wedding dance came flooding back and we began to dance. Slowly at first, but we ended up going faster and faster. It was like the world became a blur and the only ones we could see were each other. When we finally stopped, the both of us were gasping for air. He has thoroughly left me breathless.

We were about to step down from the top stairs after we had delivered a final thank-you for the party. That’s when Kaname hissed at two people standing at the base of the stairs, looking straight at the three of us.  
Yuuki smelled what Kaname smelled (but I could not), “I thought I was hallucinating.”  
Kaname shook his head, “Apparently not.”  
The two figures were dressed nearly as fancy as were. One was in a full figure ball gown, the other in a fancy tuxedo. But what stuck out to us were the people themselves. I noticed it right off the bat…they had the dark brown Kuran hair…and the Kuran wine-colored eyes.  
The one in the dress spoke loudly and clearly, catching the whole room’s attention, “Well, brother, sister and brother-in-law! It’s so good to finally meet you!”  
Kaname asked, “Who are you?”  
The one in the dress answered that, “Didn’t I just answer that? We’re your siblings, Kaname and Yuuki Kuran.”


	7. Chapter 7

Yuuki’s POV:

Looking at the two of them, it was like looking myself in a mirror. They looked so similar to me and Kaname.  
The one in the ball gown started up the stairs, “What? No hug for your siblings?”  
The one in the tuxedo spoke for the first time, extending their arm to hold their sibling back, “No, don’t do that. They don’t even know us.”

We let the guests go, except our closest friends who could show. Kain, Aido and Ruka were the only three who could stay. Rima and Shiki were going to the Vampire Council Headquarters to announce that they’d gotten engaged.   
We spoke to our ‘siblings’, but they wouldn’t talk until we were properly, ‘at home’. Zero was skeptical. Of course he would be. He was afraid this was a trap of some sort to lure us and then do something awful, like murder the children.  
But Kaname seemed a lot more trusting. Was it because they were of Kuran blood too?

Finally at the house, the two settled down and Kaname held sleepy Anju in the living room while I brought out tea for our guests. The one in the ball gown was name Fuya Kuran and the one in the tuxedo was Seito Kuran.   
Talkative Fuya was in a fit-and-flare, bejeweled, dark green romantic lace gown with a v-neckline, helping her skinny frame appear less plain. Her medium-brown hair was very long; it was to her waist even with its extreme pinning up in the back. Her face was beautifully made up to match her alluring wine-colored Kuran eyes, her top covered in heavy jewelry, and she playfully twirled her green hand fan around.   
Reserved Seito was wearing a high classed navy-blue tuxedo with wide flaps. He wore a light blue dress shirt beneath that with a white tie and black dress shoes. His wine-colored eyes were very wide and innocent for a boy, they were almost feminine. His dark brown hair was short-cut, slicked over onto his right side, covering his right eye.  
The two told us that they were fraternal twins, and just like Kuruna, they were a mistake to be conceived.  
Fuya told us the story openly, “We were actually born a month before Kuruna was. But we have a different mother. Juuri was our mother, and Rido was our father, but no one else knew that. The only ones who did were Juuri and Uncle Haruka.”  
Zero was shocked and hooked, holding sleeping Kaito in his arms, “So your parents were both pregnant? Both by Rido? And he was unaware of this?”  
Fuya nodded, “Their pregnancies brought them closer together. But that doesn’t excuse their reasoning for abandoning not only us, but Kuruna as well. Well…I think Kuruna had it better than we did…she had father raise her.”  
Kaname asked, still rocking Anju, “Then how did you survive?”  
Seito spoke for the first time since they got here, “We grew up in the Wastelands together… the first skills we learned was to kill, to rob, to survive…we only had each other.”  
Fuya continued, “We met Kuruna a few times before she joined the Vampire Yankees. We realized our bond…so she too developed a loathing for you, Kaname, Yuuki…”  
I was taken aback, “You hated us? You didn’t even know us!”  
Fuya answered, “We didn’t need to. Kuruna hated you too, and she’d never even met you Yuuki. She’d only met Kaname once as a child. She still hated him anyway. To tell you the truth, I hated you both too. For the luxury you had. For your status. For your happiness. We never had that when we grew up…and it hurt the both of us. But…if I didn’t have Seito by my side, I probably would’ve died a long time ago.” Seito draped his arm around his sister protectively, smiling slightly.  
So I asked them, “Are you two…like how Kaname and I were meant to be? Spouses, I mean?”

Zero’s POV:

Why did Yuuki ask that?! It’s a personal question after all.  
But Seito’s face said it all immediately. He covered his mouth with his free hand and a deep blush covered his cheeks.  
Fuya confirmed it, “It’s true. I really love Seito…though the two of us aren’t legally spouses, like Kaname and Zero.” Just then, Anju began to move in Kaname’s arms, rubbing her tired eyes.  
Fuya reached out arms, “Can I hold my adorable niece?” I was hesitant, the negative thoughts still crossing my mind.  
But Kaname gave me a reassuring look before he told Fuya, “Of course.” Kaname handed Anju across the coffee table between them and us. When she was in her aunt’s arms, my fears vanished. Fuya kissed her head and playfully spoke to Anju. Seito stroked Anju’s cheek and tickled her slightly to make her smile. Finally, Anju wobbled onto her uncle’s lap and sat on his lap. Seito held her like a mother, across his chest, just like Kaname did. Anju snuggled up and went back to sleep, content with her carrier.  
Yuuki was amazed, “Wow Seito, it seems like she trusts you! She’ll never sleep in the arms of someone she doesn’t trust.”  
I added in, “It’s even rarer that she let a male hold her. She’s much more attached to women, but as are most children.”  
Seito half-listened, “Is that true?” He rocked her gently and let her sleep.

Yuuki’s POV:

After Kaname and Zero had fallen asleep in the upper nursery room, I had decided to go to my room at the end of the hall so I could get some rest too. Since both of the kids were sleeping with my brother and his husband, I could finally have some peace and quiet…something Kaito never allowed me.  
As I passed Fuya and Seito’s room, I heard an argument ensuing. I silently stood by the door and listened.  
“You’re such an idiot, you almost blew it Seito!”   
“I can’t help it Fuya!”   
“You almost exposed yourself as a woman, damn you!”  
“And what about you?! You’re a man, and the baby knew that from the start!”  
“You say that once more, and I’ll hurt you!”  
“Do it. You know I can still hurt you more.” I peered into the keyhole, confused. I saw the two of them arguing, both of them in identical pajamas. Seito, however, had a huge bosom and wide hips, and Fuya was completely flat-chested and had narrow hips.  
It was in the blink of an eye that Fuya had pinned Seito against the wall and they two began to kiss passionately.  
Seito told him, “Don’t do it.”  
Fuya looked at his sibling with an angry glare, “I’ll do as I want to you in the bedroom.” Fuya unbuttoned Seito’s chest buttons and took off her pajama top.   
I was mortified…moreover, I was shocked. Why wasn’t Seito fighting back? She could easily fight back; she was taller, and visibly stronger. Unable to watch any more, I left that room as fast and silently as I could.

Zero’s POV:

When I woke up, I was sleeping on the floor of the nursery on a futon, Kaname asleep besides me. I must have been so tired last night that I don’t remember falling asleep. I looked up at the two cribs. Kaito was still fast asleep, but Anju was awake, sitting patiently and quietly, playing with the stuffed bunny toy we left in there.  
The moment I stood up, she babbled, “Da! Dadaa!” I loved her babbles, they were so cute.  
I whispered, “Hey there big girl. Let’s get you ready.” I lifted her up and took her to the bathroom to change her diaper. Once that was done, I changed my shirt and pants, decided to shower later and washed up. I changed her into a pink and blue sweater dress and put socks on her feet. The house could get a bit cold because it was old fashioned and up on a mountain, so not even the heaters were very effective.  
I asked her, “What do you want for breakfast?”  
She babbled and pointed, “Oghurt!”  
I put her in the high chair, “Okay, yogurt it is then.” I took the small container out of the fridge, mixing it with small pieces of diced fruit and a little bit of honey.  
Then I told her, “Say aah!”  
Anju imitated him, “AAAAH!” As I fed Anju, I admired her talent. No other 12 month-old girl could roll over, sit, stand and almost talk and read fluently before all her teeth even came in. She wasn’t picky or fussy either, she was a dream child.  
I heard a cracky voice behind me, “Good morning…” I looked behind me and I saw Fuya…with HIS shirt unbuttoned, showing his masculine chest, his hair not combed.  
I stammered, “W-What? Fuya…you’re a man?”  
Fuya yawned, “Aye, and Seito’s a woman.”

Yuuki’s POV:

I checked up on Seito. I had to. If she was in the state I thought she was, I would be very upset.  
I knocked on the door, “Seito? I’m coming in.” When I went in, I saw the room completely messed up. The sheets were on the ground, clothes all over the room…and that’s when I heard the shower running.   
I went to the bathroom and knocked on the door. When I heard Seito respond, I came in. She was sitting in the tub, knees up to her chest.  
I asked her, “What happened to you last night?”  
She looked at the water filling the tub, “You can imagine.”  
I sat besides the tub, “Fuya raped you?” Seito nodded silently.  
I asked, “Why didn’t you fight back?”  
Seito told me, “You don’t understand. You just can’t fight Fuya…I’ll tell you why…I’ll tell you everything that Fuya’s done to me…”

Seito told me the story of Fuya’s controlling nature, “Fuya always appears to be the weak one. But when he speaks, he controls me down to his last whim. Especially when we were children. I had to be careful…and only speak when he let me speak. He is the one who conned me into giving my virginity to him…because he was ‘unsure’ if he could sleep with a woman…”  
I was shocked, “That’s horrible…”  
Seito nodded and continued, “He claims to be bisexual, but in reality, he’s homosexual. And because of him…I’ve become transgender. I’m afraid that if he finds a man he loves more than me, he’ll leave me. Where will I be if he goes elsewhere? It shook me so hard that now…I don’t question his desires…I let him do as he pleases. Anything to keep Fuya here with me…”  
I almost yell at her, “No! That’s not right! You should both love each other! How can you live a life without loving each other?” Tears almost ran from my eyes.  
Seito told me, “Love…I forgot how love feels like. I never get much from Fuya…but, I would give my life to him if he proved to me that he loved me.”

Kaname’s POV:

I woke up with Kaito crying softly in the crib. Both Yuuki and Zero must have been downstairs, because at last one of them would have quelled the baby’s crying by then. I woke up, nicely rested for once and got Kaito to the bathroom to change his stinky diaper. That’s when I mentally tuned into both Zero’s and Yuuki’s conversations, learning about my half-siblings a little more.   
So Fuya was really an abusive boy and Seito was an abused girl…what were the odds? But I had a feeling about that yesterday. Though, it seemed that Fuya would have a lot of explaining to do now that the secret was out that he was an abusive partner.

We all had a family meeting in the living room once everyone was dressed and ready to talk. Yuuki sat besides Seito who was holding baby Kaito, his eyes open and wandering. Anju wandered around the living room, but came back and sat besides Zero when she realized how tense the atmosphere was.  
I spoke firmly, “Fuya, what’s going on between you and Seito? Don’t act dumb, we already know.”  
Fuya leaned back, shirt still open, “Ah, so she told you already.”  
Yuuki nodded, “And I want to know why. Why would you do Fuya?”  
Fuya smirked, “So I’m the bad guy now? So I’ll tell you why.” He sat up, “I did it because I knew she never loved me.”  
Seito was shocked, “I always did love you! I never looked at another person that way!”  
Fuya sat up and shouted back, “You did! You’d never look at me as though you loved me!”  
Seito shouted back at him, “It was because you told me you were gay!” Zero, Yuuki and I listened to the two of them go at each other like rabid animals.  
Seito ended the fight by shouting, “It’s because of you that I never wanted children! It’s because of you that I’m so insecure! It’s because of you that I’m afraid to tell anyone that I’m in love with you!” The room fell silent and Seito stood, leaving the room. Fuya followed closely behind her.

Zero POV:

“I’m pregnant again.” Those words hit me the moment Fuya left the room. Kaname shocked me entirely…we’d just had a baby a year ago and he was pregnant once again?!  
Yuuki looked at my face and told me, “It truly is a miracle for a Pureblood male to get pregnant once; it’s even less likely for him to get pregnant twice. Be happy Zero, you’re going to have another.”  
I was in shock…I was going to have to go through parenting with another child? Yes, I was happy…but it all came too fast…I fainted once I found out.

Yuuki’s POV:

Later that day, Seito was still ignoring Fuya despite his pleas and apologies. No wonder she was so angry, I didn’t blame her. After all those years of being under Fuya’s thumb, it would be hard to forgive him. But still, Fuya was giving it his all to please her, it just wasn’t working.  
Meanwhile, Ichijou had come over to the home with gifts for the two little ones, but mostly for Anju, who loved him dearly. The moment he’d come in, Anju had babbled, “Sakuba!” She waddled over to Takuma and he picked her up. It was no wonder that Kaname had decided that Takuma would be the godfather of our children.  
When he came to me, I told him, “How can we get those two to forgive each other? There’s a life-long past of hurting between them.”  
Ichijou pulled me into an embrace, “Like this.” Then he laughed, but he really did think that love was better than getting counseling and other kinds of solutions. That’s kind of why I developed a crush on him…

That’s exactly what we did that night. We managed to get Seito out of her room and in with Fuya in another room. At first, Takuma and I heard arguing, but that quickly subsided and we started hearing pants and moans. Then we left the two alone and went back to Zero.

Kaname’s POV:

I never thought he’d pass out when he found out. I guess everything is bearing down on him again. Anju was a year old, Kaito wasn’t even a month and now he had to worry about another one.  
But I was ecstatic…another one. In the eyes of the world, that would make Zero my favorite spouse. But that would soon be behind us, I know of Yuuki’s plans to marry Ichijou. Who would’ve known that Yuuki had eyes for Takuma? Well, to be fair, he was a very kind person, a very fun loving person…those were some things that I just couldn’t be to Yuuki.   
Zero was my true spouse, and I could only truly love him. 

I walked by the living room later to see Ichijou and Yuuki dancing with one another. Anju and Kaito were both asleep in the bassinettes, so they thought no one was watching. I smiled…how naive they were if they thought I couldn’t see them. But that would be a topic for a later discussion.

(To be continued...?)


End file.
